Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa SUPER Machigatteiru
by Sorashita Charyubi
Summary: The sequel of Ruitegatchima wa Meco Bulo Shunsei no Shitawa Rihaya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm own neither Oregairu nor Dragon Ball Super.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New guest has arrived

* * *

This class can go destroy itself.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, right? No wonder why I had a feeling that this isn't our first meeting so this must be destiny to meet you my bodhisattva Hachiman! I, Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, will not forget our fateful encounter and the holy blessings you give me today!"

I don't have to tell you guys about whose dialogue is that, right?

Really. Is he always the only one who I can rely on in this kind of situation?

"Even though I really do want to forget it very much so I will at least making sure it's vivid in my mind for three days." I said.

"Don't underestimates our bond, my comrades. I'm sure it will last to the next three centuries!" said Zaimokuza.

The day I will believe in these bulls is when pigs fly. Seriously, if you can't keep all these annoying lines to yourself at all then keep them in your shitty manuscripts, god damnit!

"Shut up and leave already!" I scolded.

Seriously, my dear Totsuka, I missed you so much.

(Flashback)

I was once again forced to join the Service Club. The event itself is just so similar to how I officially met Yukinoshita and Yuigahama for the very first time. However, the difference is that this time neither of them knows who am I thanks to power of Dragon Balls.

Although they're indeed doubt that our present meeting isn't the first time (probably because I'm behaving like how I normally attend the club) but they decided to leave doubts as doubts since they probably not know how to proceed further. As an Ice Queen like Yukinoshita she wouldn't show her soft side to someone like me whom she doesn't know how to deal with (all because to the current her, I'm the stranger yet not totally unfamiliar with) while an airhead social butterfly like Yuigahama just prioritize making friends over everything and doesn't give much thought about something complicate especially ones that even Yukinoshita couldn't comprehend so that's that.

The atmosphere just screamed Déjà vu to me since Yukinoshita couldn't resist adding insults to my very presence while Yuigahama just couldn't help being inconsiderate with her words to me (like calling me gross or whatever and it's really annoying knowing that she didn't do it on purpose).

Just when I thought I could go home early because there's no request made to the club, my cute little sister just had to kick me in the balls.

Why? Because at that moment, my phone rang. It's Komachi. All she said is "Onii-chan~ Buy some soy sauce~" and hang up.

As for the cost to be paid for soy sauce, let's deduct it from Komachi points along with my precious remaining allowance.

Normally I could materialize something like that out of thin air to lessen the money deduction but since Komachi is basically a cook for Hikigaya Household nowadays so her tongue should be delicate enough to be able to figure out that something isn't right about the soy sauce and I will definitely have a big trouble answering her questions.

After I get the soy sauce from the convenient store, I'm crossing the road like usual. However, there's something approaching me with very high speed.

Thinking about it. Something approaching me with high speed while I'm on the road.

What do you think it is?

As a matter of fact, it's Truck-kun.

Yeah, the famous vehicle character involved in fatal accidents in various anime and manga stories.

Wanting to know how am I doing afterward?

I woke up in my room preparing for tomorrow's school day of course.

For anyone who thinks that I definitely would have gone to the Isekai world or the realm for afterlife, you're hugely mistaken.

Do you actually think that I, Hikigaya Hachiman, the MVP of the tournament of power where the participants whose strength mostly on cosmic level fight against each other, would be weak enough to gets killed by a mere vehicle?

However, I can't say that Truck-kun failed on his mission just yet. It depends on how his driver's doings, if the driver died in that incident after I put my best effort to save that driver's vital parts from being harmed then Truck-kun's mission can be considered as success.

Really, don't just go and drive a truck when you're having sleep-deprived, you dumbass! Thanks to you that my brought soy sauce is now all over the road with some of them spraying on me and I don't have enough money to buy a new one right now!

What happened next is that I have to go home empty-handed and telling Komachi that I stepped on banana peel and broke the soy sauce in progress so she has to lend me her money in order for me to buy a new one which she'll call me 'Gomii-chan' for 24 hours as a loan.

Really this girl, just how much Komachi points she wanted me to deduct until she's satisfied?

Well, the very reason she acted like that is because she has been waiting for soy sauce for a long time without even started cooking and I just come home empty-handed, plus she has to lend me her allowance to buy a new one while waiting for me with her stomach grumbling.

So in other words, she's blinded by her hunger.

Seriously, she's as much of an airhead to not even cook something that doesn't have to use soy sauce and leaves this matter in the future. Sometime I really wonder how an airhead like her didn't screw up in the kitchen while Yuigahama did.

However, is it really necessary to called your beloved brother "Gomii-chan" for 24 hours?

Even though your beloved Onii-chan is an S-Class loner he still has a heart that can getting hurt, you know?

As if my lucks aren't bad enough, life has to kick me in the balls during P.E. class.

What do I mean by that? Well, apparently, he's tripping off the stairs and currently having a sprained ankle which Atsugi-sensei has to takes him to the infirmary.

Really, I really jealous Atsugi-sensei.

Wait a goddamn minute! That's not supposed to be the main reason!

Without Totsuka, who can I be able to pair with during P.E.?

As I skimming people around me, my face scrunched up in annoyance.

It's a diehard 8th grader syndrome background character who wants to be a famous light novel author.

As for me, his good points are only his strong-will of becoming light novel author and usually be there for me whenever I don't have any partner during the pair events (even though I kept picking Totsuka instead of him since the time I realized that feminine boy existed).

Right now he's quite depressed and do nothing but gazing at his feet. I really don't know the reason why but I guess his works being harshly criticized by someone or certain someone during the time when I left earth to participate in Tournament of Power.

As I was thinking about the reason that makes this guy depressed, a certain voice echoed in my head.

"Why is the majestic creation that I cooked up with every ounce of my soul and heart would always run into a roadblock like this?"

Have you ever compared your works with the actual light novels you loved so much for once? And by 'compared', I didn't mean 'copied'.

Wait a moment. This guy didn't even uttered any words yet why his thoughts echoed in my mind?

Did I just read this guy's mind for real? No. It can't be, right?

Although with the existence of gods and stuffs I shouldn't be surprised about something like this but that when I was involved with Zamasu and he himself didn't have ability to read mind and so am I.

I guess that just my imagination. There's no way I could read the actual min—

"(Sniff sniff) Why? Why is this happening? I did my best, didn't I? Didn't I portray everything as a light novel writer wholeheartedly? Summary, prologue, characters, story, illustrations, they're all the best. And this is where I ended up?! 'King of meh', 'Stuffs are all over the place', 'Boring AF', 'The author is such a run-of-the-mil noob', 'I believe your first priority should be improving your comprehension about word utilization up to at least Yuigahama-san's level before go and write something like this', 'Well, despite what Yukinon said, I think it's good as fable', they say. Why a very, very handsome, cool, popular and kind-hearted whose natural born to be a light novel writer such as Master Fencer General like myself has to fall into the depths of despair like this? (Sniff sniff)"

Jesus. It's real! I can read this guy's mind. Not even I can imagine that he could be this much of a creep if I tried. Not to mention that I would never involve Yukinoshita and Yuigahama in this kind of imagination.

Just this time I will save my doubt about my sudden awakening of Esper ability since I really start to feel really pity for him.

This guy already reached his limit, huh? Well, despite being creepiest among the student here, he's still a decent human with waverable heart in the end of the day.

"Hey, the class is already started. Let's get this over with." I said while stomped on his feet.

"Ouch! W-Who?!" painfully groaned Zaimokuza.

Called me a meanie bastard all you want since I'm not cut out for babysitting this big fat idiot anyway. On top of that, Totsuka not being here really makes my mood bad.

"Save that for later. Now you have to choose. Getting stomped until death or paired up with me in this damn P.E. class." I said as I increased more strength at my stomping foot.

"O-okay. I understand. I understand. So please release this kind young man from the agony." replied Zaimokuza.

It's really not my style to solve things with violence but it's not like words can reach this idiot's skull in normal mean anyway.

As I put away my foot off of his, Zaimokuza stood up.

"Took you long enough to get your shit together, Master Fencer General." I said.

Zaimokuza's eyes widened at what I said.

"How did you know that name? Are you my fan?" asked Zaimokuza.

"Fan, my untainted ass. Just because I've ever read your works doesn't mean I'm your fan." I replied.

"Oh. Is that so?" dejectedly said Zaimokuza.

"As if you can write a decent story if your writing material is just mostly coming from other novels. Or should I said plagiarizing others' and make a few changes with poor writing skills." I told him.

"H-How did you know?" asked Zaimokuza.

Because that's one of your diehard habits.

"It's not that hard to figure it out, you can justified that all the critics you've faced so far are being merciful enough to not brought that up publicly, you moron." I said.

"Then what should I do?" asked Zaimokuza.

"If you're doing your job well in this class, I might help you on that as a reward." I said.

To be honest, I didn't plan to reward him in the first place since all I want is to form a one-man pair with Zaimokuza since I'm apparently can't use the usual excuse when there's a non-chosen loner exist in this class so that's that.

However, Zaimokuza just really worked his ass off and provide a good result so I have to fulfill my promise.

So I just have tell him the tale about the incident that happened yesterday where I survived from getting hit by a truck which I explained it fable-like and referred myself in that tale as 'a friend of my friend'.

Of course I'm not forget to alter some parts for the sake of realistic; Well, I just told him that 'a friend of my friend' just miraculously survived and Truck-kun sent his driver to Isekai instead.

Knowing Zaimokuza, he should at least know what Truck-kun is.

However, there's no guarantee that the story I told him is unique enough to be a fine novel material but at least it should be better than let this idiot doing his best becoming Mimasaka Subaru but as a light novel writer instead of chef.

"Wow. This is really interesting. With this material, I will revolt the Isekai world light novels altogether. Just you wait, the day where all your favorite Isekai journeys will be a thing of the past will definitely come! Ladies and gentlemen, your beloved and favorite Master Fencer General, finally resurrected!" said Zaimokuza with his soul burning.

I wonder where's the depressing idiot from earlier goes.

As for those who didn't want this idiot's resurrection, I apologized.

I really didn't expect that my half-ass storytelling would motivate him this much. Well, I guess it's because I really didn't give a damn about it in the first place.

"Since thou has revived me, I'll grant thou my real name. My name is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru." said Zaimokuza.

What are you? Genie of the magic lamp? Did you have to remind me about how you introduce yourself to me during our very first meeting? Do you know how much effort I have to put in to refrain Zamasu from blowing your head off back then, you jackass!

Why did things turned out like this?

I've prepared myself very well to befriend Totsuka during the P.E. today, and yet…

"Now may I know thou name?" said Zaimokuza.

The one I befriend with is you of all people?!

"It's Hikigaya Hachiman. Now shoo." I replied.

(Flashback ended)

Really. Give me a freaking break!

I really hope something interesting happened to release me from these agonizing school days.

However, I have a feeling that I'm going to regret hoping for something like that.

* * *

(Grand Priest POV)

Hearts. He's a mortal who see god's existences as tyrant beings. Currently, he is the leader of the Core Area Warriors, a collection of individuals whose goal is to destroy Omni-king. Hearts is a self-righteous and arrogant individual, with a self-serving and all-consuming goal. He believes that the multiverse can only truly be free once the gods, including the Omni-Kings are killed. At the same time, while talking about true freedom and peace, he has no qualms about attacking planets and killing countless people, seeing it as all for the sake of being nourishment for the multiverse. He is a mortal with various dangerous abilities (such as heart reading, gravity master etc.) that gods themselves would have a hard time dealing with him regardless of how strong or weak he is compared to gods.

As for a mortal named Hikigaya Hachiman, he is indeed perceptive but it's still too early to judge that he can read one's heart like Hearts. However, in the blink moment that he pulled out Incomplete Ultra Instinct form against Golden Frieza during the tournament of power, the strange ki he possessed becomes noticeable. Of course he still has two type of ki that belongs to mortal (Hikigaya Hachiman's ki) and Core person (inherited from Zamasu) respectively but his mortal ki is somewhat impure for being just earthling. It's more like his ancestors' bloodline being altered and set to awaken at his generation. If my premonition is right then that's mean Hearts altered Hikigaya Hachiman's ancestor's gene with his for adding failsafe. In other words, Hearts expects Hikigaya Hachiman to carry out his mission for him in case he failed to do it himself.

However, Hikigaya Hachiman isn't as much of a psychopath compared to Hearts himself so the chance of him fulfilling Hearts' ambition is just low.

Well, it's not like this is actually my business to butt in, especially when the crime hasn't committed. We, angels, are only destined to serve their gods and nothing more so we're just wait for their commands to take action.

(Grand Priest POV ended)

* * *

(The East Neutral Universe, Barbarian Planet, Narrator POV)

*Whoosh*

"(Huff huff) I'm safe. Barely safe. Who'd have thought they would use Omni-king of all people for their victory." said the guy with green skin, gray irises, white hair, pointy ears with Supreme Kai's earrings, cladded in black suit and having the terrified yet exhausted expression on his face.

The guy gets out of the crashed mechanic object and started cursing.

"That lousy Son Goku. He just went and summoned Omni-king back then. I should've obliterated him and his allies when I have a chance." thought the guy.

However, his cursing immediately stopped and replaced by his sinister laugh.

"Thanks to the time machine I gets from Universe 12 in that timeline, not only I get to survive but also earned myself a chance to carry out my Zero Mortals Plan." thought the guy.

The guy paused for a moment and pondering about something.

"But if I'm not careful enough this time, I'll repeat that mistake again. Back then I'm sure that Omni-king won't appear and that's lead me to think that my victory is pretty much secured. As a result, this happening. If I didn't add a failsafe by heading towards the place where I hid the time machine when I was shattered to pieces by Vegeta I would be completely obliterated along with my other clones. Just how they summon Omni-king in the first place? Should I get it out of that big fat sage? No. Instead of that sage, I will gets Super Dragon Balls to gets rid of Omni-king myself. Without him, those lousy mortals will have no any snowball chances against me. Originally, I thought that I would rather relying on time machine to escape from Omni-king instead of using Super Dragon Balls to gets rid of him which collecting them alone already a pain in the ass. But this time I think I can't rely on easy ways anymore, especially when Omni-king who normally wouldn't pay attention to mere mortals, obliterated me under a mortal's request. Just you wait, my plan for creating utopia for gods still not over yet. My sacred dream must be realized!" thought the guy.

"Now what should I do first? Assassinate all the Supreme Kais or collect Super Dragon Balls?" wondered the guy.

"Ugagagigaga!" said the strange creatures who surrounded the guy.

"These lousy Barbarians. Look like I didn't have to investigate about what kind of place that my time machine landed on, huh?" said the guy.

Right after the guy's speech ended, several Barbarians turned into scattered meat one after another.

(Narrator POV ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 1 for you readers. I hope you guys enjoy this sequel. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Upcoming Catastrophe

* * *

(Narrator POV, Galactic Patrol HQ)

"Emergency! Emergency! Planet Eater Moro is freed!" said Jaco.

"This is bad! Quickly and headed to the earth. We need Great Supreme Kai's ability to capture him from Majin Buu there!" said Merus.

After that, the Galactic Patrol Squad are heading to the 'earth'.

* * *

(North Neutral Universe Section Planet Namek)

"What's the meaning of this?!" said Saonel.

"The Dragon Balls are gone?!" said Pirina.

"There's no trace of them whatsoever." said Namekian A.

"But comes to think of it, before the Dragon Ball disappearance occurred, I felt a huge amount of evil ki for a second but then it's all disappeared as if it's just a mere hallucination." said Namekian B.

"Huge amount of evil ki, you say? That's definitely not a mere hallucination you could encounter everyday! My god! Of all the timing, the Dragon Balls are stolen at the worst timing!" said Elder Namekian.

Elder Namekian: A Namekian who is the creator of Former Universe 6's Namekian Dragon Balls.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Saonel.

"After Dragon Balls granted that savior earthling's wish, they've reach their usage limit. Do you know what does that mean?" asked Elder Namekian.

"Don't tell me…" said Pirina.

"Yes. If Dragon Balls are activated this time, instead of Eternal Dragon will be summoned, the Shadow Dragons will be resurrected." replied Elder Namekian.

"Shadow Dragons. According to the legend of the (Universe 6's) Namekian, The ancient greedy Namekian has stolen Dragon Balls from others so that his greedy wish would be fulfilled but what he summoned is the unknown dark dragon that instantly killed him and separated into seven life eater dragons who rampaged throughout the galaxy to satisfying their hunger for life but were all destroyed by the former God of Destruction. So, in order to prevent the same tragedy from happening again, the next generations of Dragon Ball creators are taught to link their with the evil counterpart of eternal dragon as well. Isn't it better to report this to Lord Champa or any other Gods of Destruction while we have a chance?" said Saonel.

"Unfortunately that I've already tried to contact them but all of the Gods of destruction were already be summoned to the Zeno's palace for unknown reasons. If there's no other way around then I must giving up life for the universe's sake." said Elder Namekian.

"However, if the Dragon Balls burglar isn't Namekian then they wouldn't be able to summon the Eternal Dragon since they needed Namekian language after all." said Namekian A.

"Oh, is that so?" said Namekian B smirkingly as he captured Elder Namekian and held him as a hostage.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" said Saonel.

"You…!" groaned Elder Namekian.

"I afraid I can't let you die on me." said Namekian B.

After saying that, Namekian B's appearance suddenly changed into that of a tall horned demon with three red eyes. His body is a variety of colors: his skin being pink, his hips, chest, and shoulders being black, his scale-esque areas being blue, and his armored areas being dark pink.

"This… This is the ki I sensed back then." said Namekian A.

"So you're the Dragon Ball burglar." said Pirina.

"What is your objective, you monster?" asked Elder Namekian.

"That's a long story so I'll recommend you guys obediently stay there and listen." said the monster as he locked Namekians around him using glass manipulation ability.

"I can't move." said Pirina.

"You see. The certain demon brat captured me and locked me in the Planet for his asinine experiment. Even though I'm totally not like the idea of being captured but he introduced me Dragon Balls. To think that I actually have my hand on the real thing really determine me to collect them. My wish of obtaining the immortality is going to be realized. However, when I'm about to state my wish, a lousy pig takes a step ahead and wish the Dragon to free everyone instead. My dream is being dashed in an exchange of freedom so I wandered around and absorb the owner of this glass manipulation ability until I was sucked into the wormhole which I assumed is that demon brat's doing again. Thanks to that I appeared on your neighborhood planet and that's mean I'm somehow granted the chance to claim eternal youth again. While hiding my ki, I secretly stole all of you guys' Dragon Balls. But it is just as you guy said, someone who doesn't know about the Namekian language wouldn't be able to activate Dragon Balls. So I used my ability to capture one of you guys like how it is applied to the current of you lots so that I could disguise myself as him to ask you guy how to activate them." said the monster.

"Damn it. If we're paying more attention to the ki we should've realized that you're not the real one. What a cunning monster." said Saonel.

"Please call me Ozotto. Oh right. It seemed luck came to me that you guys give me a lot of information I need earlier including how Dragon Balls and this elder's life linked each other." said the monster.

"Wait. Doesn't that mean you're already heard that your wish will never be granted from earlier?" said Namekian A.

"Of course I heard them pretty clear and that makes me frown for a moment. However, I have a better plan. You see, I can absorb others to gain their power and ability. Do you know what does that mean?" said Ozotto.

"I see. Once you've absorbed me you'll gain the ability to create your own set of Dragon Balls to fulfill your wish. How wicked you can be!" said Elder Namekian.

"Brilliant. However, that's not all of it. Those Shadow Dragons you're talking about, they must be very powerful, right? So once all of my wishes are granted, I'll summon them and absorb them all too. Just thinking about that really makes me thrilled. And by holding this old-timer hostage through absorption, the Shadow Dragons wouldn't try to harm me, easy right?" said Ozotto.

"You bastard." said Pirina.

"As a thank for your insults, I will let you guys witness the first step of my dream with your eyes." said Ozotto as he immediately absorbed Elder Namekian in front of everyone.

"No. Elder." said Namekian A.

"Thank you very much for this splendid present. Although I should thank that demon brat but I still not want to be the part of his asinine experiment so I should better go before that brat comes and captures me again. With that being said, farewell!" said Ozotto as he left to where he hid Dragon Balls.

* * *

(Worst Universe East Section, Former Universe 3)

*Boom*

"What's that sound?" said Katopesla.

"T-The main Universal Transportation Device is overheated and now out of control." answered security A.

"W-What?! Then what about cooling systems? Are they broken as well? When?" asked Katopesla.

"Uh Sir Katopesla. To tell you the truth, we're just happened to forget to activate them." replied security B.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Hurry up and contact immediately! If the main system is out of control, many wormholes will be created and it will be a huge problematic afterward." said Katopesla.

"Huge Problematic?" asked security A.

"People from various timeline will be able to freely cross here and that will affect the history itself. If Omni-king find out about that we will might get erased for real this time. Now you know so hurry up!" said Katopesla.

"Y-Yes." replied both securities as they dashed off to contact .

"Uh? Ah? Why didn't I go to myself when I'm clearly way much faster than those two?" groaned Katopesla.

"Because you're an idiot." said unknown person whose figure is black but with white tentacles hair.

"Who are y—Ack?!" said Katopesla but gets knocked out on the middle sentence.

"I really have to thanks you guys' irresponsibility that I'm here. Now I have to continue pursuing my justice while I'm not being interfered by Supreme Kai of Time and her lackeys." said the guy who knocked out Katopesla.

"Who are you? What are you doing to Katopesla? Wha—?" said The Preecho.

The unknown person quickly rushed in and grabbed The Preecho's neck.

"I'm Sealas and yes I'm the one who knocked out that guy. Now be obedient and tell me who's the strongest person in this universe. I wish to absorb that person." said the unknown person.

(Narrator POV ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

"IS THIS DESTINY, HACHIMAN?! WE MEET AGAIN!" said Zaimokuza.

Can you shut the hell up?

"Hikigaya-kun. It seemed like you know him so how about you do us a favor and discipline him?" said Yukinoshita.

How about you do me a favor and cut your sharp tongue?

"That's harsh way to say 'handle him', Yukinon." said Yuigahama.

Unnecessary rebuttal is unnecessary.

"So you're coming here to have Service Club help out with your light novel drafts again?" I asked.

"Again? Hachiman, you know that I've been here not just once. As expected from my bodhisattva!" said Zaimokuza.

Oops. Me and my big bad mouth.

"Scary! How did you know that even though you're just barely joined the club? Hikki's gross. Gross." said Yuigahama.

Shut up, you bitch!

"Regrettably that I couldn't say anything to defend that." said Yukinoshita.

That line itself also as regrettable as your chest.

"His attitude is that of those who familiar with this place and not to mention that this isn't the first time he's bothered me with his drafts." I excused.

"If that's the case then—" said Yukinoshita but being interrupted.

"Regrettably that this request might be the only thing that Yukinoshita would never beat me no matter how much she tries." I provokedly said.

I didn't need my actual heart reading ability to see through your intention, Yukinoshita.

"You've got a gut to look down on me, Hikigaya-kun. Fine, I'll review them." said Yukinoshita.

You and your nonsensical competitiveness really make things easy lemons squeezy for me.

"As if someone who couldn't review more than half of his manuscripts could beat me on that." I provoked her further.

"Although I didn't like the way you exploited your pathetic laziness but I won't turned deaf on what you're saying. I will take 60% of his manuscript so each you and Yuigahama-san take your share of 20%." said Yukinoshita.

"Ahahaha. Well, I guess I'll try my best too." said Yuigahama.

It would be better if you try your best to refuse the request itself like how you're praying for your beloved Yukinon in your mind, now that she's accepted that damn request so you're going to try your best not to slacking off and read those mind-boggling manuscripts as much as you can instead. Oh yeah while you're at it, do your best on coming up with some proper comments other than he knows a lot of difficult kanjis (which I can guarantee you that it's really doesn't sound convincing coming from you of all people at all).

Wait a sec. Didn't I just turn myself into the real ESP lately?

Whatever. I'm more or less satisfied that Yukinoshita will suffer with that manuscript more than me.

Although I'm not the type of holding grudges (at least far less than the certain Ice Queen), I still have to make it clear that I'm not the forever receiving end.

* * *

(Hachiman's room)

Now I, Hikigaya Hachiman, reading the manuscript of a certain idiot light novel writer.

The title of his novel is 'I'm just a run-of-the-mill villain'. What a half-assed naming.

Remember how I give him light novel materials? If you did then I will start reviewing the summary.

A forever 35 years old single truck driving hick named Morigi Zateru (森義 座輝). On a certain day, he's driving his truck and about to crash into the certain office lady who crossed the road without paying attention to the traffic sign whatsoever. Zateru doing his best to avoid hitting her. The office lady's safety is secured or not is not certain. But there's something that certain, and that is Zateru himself is dead. He's now reincarnated into the Isekai world. But there's one big problem: Of all things his reincarnation turned out to be, it turned out to be the wanted bandit there.

Although this summary is somewhat interesting (when compared to all of his previous creations to be exact), his naming sense is as ass as ever.

Seriously, Morigi Zateru? That's pretty much derivations and character swappings of his own full name (材木座義輝). Mori (森) is just pretty much the figurative combination of the first and second kanji of his own surname. Does he always see 林 and 材 as the same kanji? If that's the case then I'll recommend him to change his glass (and maybe a brain while I'm at it).

However, that's just my two cents on it.

Now as for the main character he's so proud of its design and portrayal.

I've got to say…

Are you sure you're not M, Zaimokuza?

As a truck driving hick, the main character has spiky brown hair, with an attached beard, appearing like a mane. His eyes are white with small black dots. Always wears only a brown sweater and a black trouser.

As an Isekai bandit, the main character is appears as a muscular man with greenish-blue eyes and long white hair. He wears a yellow-brown vest adorning the half-assed designed skull logo on his left side, as well as tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, dark green trousers, dark grey boots with black tips, brown gloves, as well as a gray and yellow baseball cap with the the half-assed designed skull logo on its front.

If the main character can jump out of the manuscript, I will not surprised if he will comes after Zaimokuza's head someday.

And as for the plot.

…

Zaimokuza, you should better goes writing gag comics instead since humor is only a selling point in your works.

If I casted out the humor and only focus on the plot, I gotta say...

I know that you hate Riajuus, Zaimokuza. But you really didn't have to vent your grudges through this manuscript.

Seriously, he just makes the main character reincarnated as a 35 years old nameless run-of-the-mill bandit right off the bat after encountered with the office lady crossing the road eating cookies and do several attempts to NTR people there and later being labeled as notorious NTR Harem Bandit King.

So Zateru reincarnated or switching his body with the Isekai bandit? Make up your freaking mind!

And what the heck is this main character's love life in the end of its first arc? The main character ended up with the last one he's NTR with simply because the latter is the only one whose feelings for him turned into love.

Not to mention the epilogue, while driving a bandit motorcycle to rob the bank, the main character encounter the office lady walking past the crossroad eating cookies and then they're crashed. The lady is somehow isn't while the main character is dead again and now reincarnated as a 35 years old nameless run-of-the-mill hitman in another Isekai world.

I'm not sure if he's purposely trying to makes 'crashed into an office lady crossing the road while eating cookies' a new Isekai reincarnation running gag or he just simply couldn't come up with the competent new ideas for his own story so he recycled his own old idea.

However, I, for one, personally thinking that 'lady' and 'cookies' are weirdly fit for the reason why they're able to make the main character dead since I coincidentally have a certain experience that the cookies made by the certain girl can kill people. But still…

I am somehow feel sorry for making Yukinoshita goes through this hellish manuscript.

As a conclusion, anyone who will gladly spend their money to buy this accursed light novel has to either having NTR fetish or insanely holding grudges against Riajuu that telling them to go blow themselves up wouldn't calm them down whatsoever.

(Sigh) Once Zaimokuza, always Zaimokuza.

Really. I'm somewhat relieved that I didn't have to read more of it since I've noticed that even my monologue about it slowly turned into the ones that should coming from Yukinoshita.

At this rate I'm going to turn into her before I know so better stop it here. I don't want to have a feeling of my identity coexist with others again after all.

It's not like I really hate Zamasu in general but when it comes down to identity I prefer living my life as a single identity more.

Anyway, since I'm a (pessimistic favored) realist I have to find the good points for this manuscript too.

Let's see…

…

His story will inspire people to pay attention to the traffic light more seriously since even the drivers themselves can meet a fatal accident, or you can use this story as a substitute sleeping pills which I highly recomme— okay I've got to stop now, at this point whenever I tried to say something positive I felt like I just said something negative for some reasons.

Well, it's still too early to pass the judgment on this since this is just a mere 20% of his first volume of the actual story so let's have Yukinoshita handle that part (although I happen to know that Zaimokuza would be dead anyway regardless of having good points being said first or last).

Really, Zaimokuza. Give me back my precious time playing with Vita-chan while resting on Sofa-chan.

Argh... Thinking about it really makes my head hurt.

I will just go sleep. Just go freaking sleep and f*ck everything about Zaimokuza. Good Night!

* * *

(The Next Day, Service Club Room)

And my premonition yesterday is so damn right on the money.

Why? The moment I opened the clubroom door I find the dense sadist queen Yukinoshita one-sidedly enjoyed her time verbally abusive toward the laid former-human-currently-corpse Zaimokuza while the sleeping airhead Yuigahama can barely hold herself to stay awake while flipping each pages.

I closed the door and prepare to leave.

Please take your time~

"Where do you think you're going?" called Yukinoshita.

"I forgot the tractor in the infirmary so I'm going to get it back before someone take it away." I excused.

"Only idiot would buy such farce, Hikiliar-kun." said Yukinoshita.

"Then how about you do me a favor and play idiot for me?" I asked.

"How about you do me a favor and give him your opinions instead, Hikirunaway-kun?" retorted Yukinoshita.

I was about to say something but the corpse that I've been ignored up until now revived.

"Hachiman my god, please advise me." said Zaimokuza.

I'm so out of the damns to give about what I'm going to do so let's say I told him my opinions about his work which you can think of them as a simplified version of my yesterday's monologue about them.

Guess what happened next? Zaimokuza's overheating.

But does he still need Yuigahama opinions? The answer is that Yuigahama unintentionally gives him first blood damage by saying his work is so complex that she needs a long time to comprehend it.

That's definitely much worse than the previous kanji white lie she gives him before.

It doesn't take Zaimokuza a long period of time to recover since I'm the last one who has to voice the opinion and he said that actually he risked his own mentality by publishing his work (only prologue) online once more yesterday and the reviewers saying they're somewhat find his work passable (which I strongly believe that they're all talking about humors in his works and nothing more than humors) so he wanted our opinions as a factor to determine which part should be fixed before publishing.

Well, at least this guy deserves a praise for thinking about his reader's' feelings before publishing such mind-boggling novel plots without any consideration.

But I'll have to apologize in advance for ruining the good mood but let me say something.

I HAVE BEEN PROVIDING HIM ADVICES OF WRITING BUT ALL HE IMPROVED WAS COURAGE TO SHOW THE WORLD HIS CREATION. ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!

Okay, times up. It's time for Service Club's secret agent, and that is the job of student council aides.

* * *

Apparently, while I'm off to the tournament of power and wait to be returned to earth, Ebina Hina, the new student council president, appointed the entire Service Club as the student council aides since Ebina herself isn't cut out for the president position as she's become one due to nominations and votes alone. However, she spared the club's newcomers from being student council aides for the sake of being secretive position. Normally, I have to be one of the aides but considering that my very presence is pretty much erased from everyone memories thanks to Dragon Balls so I can pull the 'newcomer' card to spare myself from such annoying tasks.

Although what I (and Zamasu) did to Ebina will make me look like selfish bastard but I don't think I would prefer helping Hayama's group by interfering Tobe's confession as a third person more since I hate that the most in the world, not to mention that the main reason is because the whole group just self-inflict themselves so there's no helping it from the very beginning.

I don't know if it's a good decision to make Ebina a student council president since I have a feeling that Yukinoshita also wants to claim that position too.

And how do I know that? Giving how her sister is seems like perfect lady in every way and Yukinoshita actually looks up to her despite hating her so claiming that very position to match up with her sister is completely a normal thing for her to do, not to mention that she also has what it takes to fit the majority of the bill.

Yeah, you heard right. Majority of the bill.

But there's one thing in that bill that Yukinoshita couldn't fit in is that she's too much of a perfection freak that she might've ended up overworked herself like how it turned out during the cultural festival period and that pretty much dragging the whole student council down with her instead. Also, being student council aides suit her more so things should be better this way.

Ah ah, that's enough for now.

You may asked why?

Well, the thing is I'm on my way to my home normally and somehow I noticed something flying toward the certain mountain.

I would like to ignore them. I mean, their kis aren't that of evil people, unlike Frost.

But I don't think I could do that because they're all heading to my direction right now since they're gradually closing our distance, not to mention that my heart reading ability confirmed that.

There's no way I will allow them to cause a scene with me. I've already full with mental damage scripts lately so hell no.

I secretly shifted to Zachiman form and purposely flew off to Sobu High School rooftop.

When it's unoccupied, the rooftop is an ideal place to settle personal matters, especially when I don't want to involve them with Komachi.

"Took you long enough." I said.

"So you know that we're after you." said Ultraman-faced alien.

"And why did you after me? But before that, who are you guys anyway?" I asked.

"We're Galactic Patrol and my name is Merus, we're searching for Majin Buu." said the humanoid alien leader.

Majin Buu? If I'm not mistaken I heard that Zamasu has mentioned that name when he's… well, bragging about how gods from the certain universe defeat such evil being of the same name.

**(A/N: Before Zamasu merged with Hachiman, he still doesn't know that it's actually Goku's doing)**

"Majin Buu? Isn't that guy supposed to be defeated long ago by the former Universe 7?" I said.

"Well, as we've been informed, Buu can split into good Buu and evil Buu, and it's only the evil one that destroyed." answered Merus.

Oh, I see. Well, it's a matter of Universe 7 which isn't the responsible area of Zamasu so it's not strange if he doesn't know the actual story.

"I see. However, how is that related with me exactly?" I asked.

"Well, you see, Merus is able to sense Divine presences which Buu indirectly own some of them. And since Buu is powerful and Merus just sense that you fit the very well on those two terms. Even if you're not him at least there's a possibility that you might have an idea of him." said Ultraman-faced Galactic Patrol.

"Then sorry to say that I'm neither him nor know where he is. However, I believe that's still not answered my question entirely. Why did you assume that Majin Buu has to be here? If you analyze my ki properly you should be able to figure out that I'm not Buu." I said.

"Well, Jaco said he's on a planet called earth so we're rushed here." replied Merus while face the Ultraman-faced alien.

So this guy's Jaco. Why did I have a feeling that this guy can be described as space Zaimokuza?

"Why do I have a feeling that you're insulted me internally?" said Jaco.

Want me to flesh out the reasons?

"By 'earth', are you sure it's this one?" I asked.

"You're saying like there's another earth in this universe." said Jaco.

"Then try calling your earthling acquaintance to meet you here." I said.

"Fine. Fine. I'll try calling Tight." said Jaco.

Sometime has passed and it's confirmed that my premonition is right on the money since his acquaintance confirmed that there's no Sobu High School on her 'earth'.

And that's why you're space Zaimokuza, Jaco.

So all of them humbly apologize to me for bothering me and leave.

However, there's still something that doesn't sit well with me.

That Merus guy, once he noticed my heart reading ability he kept his thoughts away from me.

But that's not the case, even if he can hide his thoughts, I can still be able to guess his ulterior motivation to a certain degree without that special ability.

It's like he's already know that this place isn't the 'earth' he's looking for from the beginning but playing fool on purpose.

It's more like he is purposely come here to give me a message that screamed incredibly troublesome situation for me.

Well, thanks for informing me that but could you at least not attempt to cause a scene? And not involving me while you're at it?

So there's more fight related matters again.

Well, if it's like that then I'm just a Yuigahama (an idiot) for even hoping that I would be exempted from involvements.

If it's mortal doings then I guess _he_ will goes rampage again. I hope he won't suddenly decided to carry out that _plan_ anytime soon.

(Sigh) First Tournament of Power and now this.

Am I really looked like a super masochist or something?

Seriously, why do these things happen to me?

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

(Yukinoshita Yukino POV)

Today's student council is dismissed sooner than expected so I get to go back to my apartment earlier than usual.

This is god's blessing. Now I have some free time before the upcoming schedule so I'll using them to watch cat videos to regulate my stress from reading such garbage novel.

In the middle of my way to go back to my apartment, I saw something.

I must be daydreaming. I saw Hikigaya transformed and flew off despite having no wings to begin with.

Is that hallucination? If so then I'll have to avoid and decline that Zai-something's request about reviewing his works at all cost from now on!

Can't believe I, of all people, said this but this is probably the first time I don't care if it's mean Hikigaya will be right about his provocation since I might have to go see the ophthalmologist anytime soon if I keep being stubborn.

(Yukinoshita Yukino POV Ended)

* * *

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV)

"Be careful next time, madam. Here's your reminder ticket." humorously said the police officer.

"Yes." I tiredly replied as I took the ticket.

You might wonder what the heck was happened, right?

The thing is, I was driving to my favorite ramen shop and then noticed something.

That's something is my student, Hikigaya Hachiman, turned into green guy with white hair and flew off despite the fact that he's wingless.

Being awestruck by that, I got careless on my driving and almost cause a road accident so the police officer called me out on my carelessness and gave me ticket.

It's really a pain to come up with a reasonable excuse in such a blink of an eye. There's no way that the police officer would buy 'I saw my student suddenly turned green and flew away which distracts me from concentrated on driving', not to mention that it's still doesn't change the fact that I'm really careless back then.

Really. Did my hunger cause me to see such hallucination? But that's still not making any sense whatsoever.

Did I read too much "The Strange case of and " or something?

Hikigaya is twisted and weird but he shouldn't be that enigma.

Not good, I think I might need to go see ophthalmologist someday.

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV Ended)

* * *

(Merged Zamasu POV)

How vexing. Both Super Dragon Balls and Time Ring still inactive. Also, the universe is somewhat different than I thought, now I couldn't locate where that Zuno is.

Tch. It can't be help. I guess I'll have to train while waiting for Super Dragon Balls becomes active again.

I must make sure that I won't repeat that mistake again.

Hm?!

Come to think of it, there's a lot of insanely high kis scattered all over the universe, and it's looks like at least two of them exceeded mine.

As I thought, it's better to be more careful after all.

Alright. Until I can successfully get rid of Omni-king, I will make myself stronger to the point that my power exceeded them.

Then let's start with this…

"Guwaaahh!"

I cut myself in upper half and bottom half.

And as I expected, my cut body regenerated due to my immortality.

"I'll be in your care, Zamasu." I said to my newborn me.

"Same here, Zamasu." replied my newborn me.

It's better to have at least a training partner, don't you think?

(Merged Zamasu POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 for you readers. I hope you're not mad about the cliffhangers after a long waiting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Defying and confronting

* * *

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV)

"If it's as you've said then either Hikigerm does exist or Hikigaya-kun isn't a normal human. I think I can buy neither of them." said Yukinoshita.

"Same here. I guess if we want to know exactly what it is that happened to us we have to secretly keep our eyes on him." I said.

"Are you saying that I should stalking him? That would be preposterous." rejected Yukinoshita.

"You're saying that and yet you're doing that this morning." I retorted.

Yukinoshita was taken aback and looked away.

"Well, it can't be help since you're not the type of leaves doubt as doubt to begin with. So either trying to not giving in to your own curiosity or good luck in solving this bizarre mystery. However, if you choose to solve it then let me in while you're at it." I said.

Yukinoshita nodded and left with the clubroom's key.

You might wonder what in the galactic hell did Yukinoshita and I just discuss earlier, right?

To put it simply, after I witnessed Hikigaya's transformation, I secretly kept my eyes on him since then.

Honestly speaking, I've been stalking him for a week already.

At first, I thought I'm going to keep my eyes on him for one or two days but his actions really stirred up my curiosity even more.

Whenever I tried to get near him while hid my own presence, he always disappeared without any traces every time he left my sight.

For example, when he just left the classroom, after his presence is hidden by the door, he disappeared.

Or when he took the turn at the corner to walk up/down the stair, his appearance is nowhere to be found once he left the corner.

And lately some strange phenomenon happened around him sometimes and forced his appearance to left my sight; earthquake, unnatural light etc.

There's so much coincidences happen to the point that I'm no longer believe in coincidences anymore.

And to hammering that point, this morning, I found out that Yukinoshita also doing the same as me.

It turned out that she, on the same day, has the same hallucination as me back then.

I couldn't care less about her claiming that she just happened to have her curiosity getting better on her and start setting her eyes on him this morning but now my suspicions toward Hikigaya just increased exponentially since then.

I already have my doubts about Hikigaya before the hallucination case but not even I thought I will have to stick myself with his mystery this much.

However, that boy is just freaking good with words and can't be dominated by physical force because reasons.

Can't this boy just have any weakness?

Wait. If I remember correct I once have a contact with someone named Hikigaya Komachi and met her in person before, and she's a little sister of someone.

Strange. My memory about her is way clearer than the one of Hikigaya's despite the fact that she's not even my student.

Argh. I can't understand even a damn thing! We have met for sure but whenever I think about how we met my memories just like the images shown on the broken television's screen.

It can't be help. I should tried contact Hikigaya Komachi sometimes to sort things out before succumbed into crazy.

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

I shouldn't be overconfident in my Stealth Hikki back then.

Because of that, I get my own stalker. And on top of that, it's two recently.

I don't know whether I should be grateful or regretting for having my ESPer ability improved in this past week. Those two are thinking so loudly that even if their kis are hard to detect I still be able to locate them.

Their memories about me definitely not return yet but at this rate they're going to sort things out.

To be honest, I'm not really care if they would succeed in figure things out at first but now I can't say the same.

Why? It's because of the visiting of Merus and his group.

It's a warning that there will be upcoming (cosmic level) war or something in the near future and letting them involved with me will only lead them to destruction.

I maybe the MVP of that tournament but that doesn't mean I can always guarantee others' safety, right?

Although this might make me sound like light novel or shounen manga's protagonist but I'm not going to involve them with this shit.

Even though I thought that with Zamasu's trial being put off the table the peace will be returned.

Well, it does return for a while before the new unwelcoming event announced, isn't it? I'm not that much of a greedy person but can't I get longer break time or something? Am I destined to be a disaster magnet or something?

Forgive me for saying this but our god of destruction seems to be a lazy type so I can't help but doubt that he will gets his ass up and destroy those troublemakers for good since he would goes with "I'm a god of destruction so I'm not on any sides" the moment we're asking him for help and his angel attendant won't go against his will too. What a carefree job god of destruction is. Maybe I will try put that into an answer if anyone asked me about my future career.

Whatever. Better focus on mastering my brand new technique instead.

I can't always use Kamakura as a tester or he will die.

So, who's going to be my new technique tester?

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

(Ozotto POV)

"It's done, I guess." I said.

Normally Dragon Balls creators will need at least 100 days to complete the Dragon Balls. However, that's because their kis are that pathetic so they will need that much time to do it. I can't blame them since the creators are mostly non-fighter type to begin with.

But if that's the only problem then I wouldn't have to spend a whole week for it. Why? Because there's a certain meddlesome problem in creation process which is delicacy.

Of all things that slow me down, it's delicacy. My creation failed so many times but at last I managed to complete them.

My excitement is now overflowing.

I proceeded to summon the Shenron right away. However, even though I did everything completely right, that so-called dragon doesn't coming out.

"What's the meaning of this? Why the dragon doesn't comi—"

*Crack*

"Huh?" I said.

I averted my gaze to the direction where that cracking sound is coming from.

My gaze landed on another set of Dragon Balls that I planned on activate them after my wishes are granted.

That set of Dragon Balls are cracking and their colors slowly dimming and turning into dark blue.

*Crack* *Crack* *Boom*

The set of cracked Dragon Balls exploded after completely turned dark blue. After that, the dark dragon manifested itself before me.

**(A/N: The physical appearance of the evil Shenron is quite similar to The StarSlayerDragon Darkwurm-Nova)**

As expected from the rumored Shadow Dragon, his ki is so immense.

What's the meaning of this?

I haven't activated it yet so why? Even the old fart that I absorb has no idea about it.

Hm? Activate?

Wait. Does it mean that the set of Dragon Balls that responds to my summoning chant earlier is the old one not a new one? All because I put them too near to each other.

Tch. Look like I was overwhelmed by my own excitement and gets careless in the end.

I originally planned to absorb those Shadow Dragons later but whatever. I have the old fart as my hostage so my safety is more or less guaranteed.

"Uwahahahaha… Finally my time has come. Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. I'm thirst for destruction!" said the dark dragon.

What a generic bad guy quote.

"What a boring motivation you have. It would be wasted for the power for just such things. How about offer that power to me instead?" I said.

I know it's a stupid thing to say but I'm not the type of a guy who always resorted to pure violence to gets what he wants either.

"Hahaha… What's this? A welcome joke? As if I would do as you say. I will destroy y—"

"You think you can? Your creator is inside me so know your place." I said.

The dark dragon is fall in silence. And it looks at me with annoyed gaze.

However, there's something that bugged me.

"From what I know, it's supposed to be seven of you, isn't it? Where's the other six dragons? I admit that you're strong but if it's just you alone is kinda not satisfying to be honest." I said.

"Looking down on me, huh? You snotty little bastard." said the dark dragon, begrudgingly.

However, the dark dragon is suddenly smirked at me after glance at something behind me.

"As long as you hold my ninny creator captive I should better lay my hand on you. However, I'm gonna makes you take your words about looking down on my strength back. Feast your eyes with this!" said the dark dragon.

Then the dark dragon howling caused immense wind and smoke generated under it feet flowing up.

When I looked at it properly, there's seven shiny orbs mixed in with the smoke and all of them being sucked by the dragon.

Wait. Aren't those my set of Dragon Balls?

"Hey! That's mine!" I shouted.

But it's too late, the bastard munched and swallowed all of my set of Dragon Balls and then…

"Huryaaaaahhh…!" howled dark dragon.

What an insane power up. Just by absorbing a set of Dragon Balls, that bastard dragon managed to power up that much.

Impressive. Even though I'm angry that my set of Dragon Balls which I worked hard on creating them are gone I couldn't help but excited at how amazing this makeup event.

Right. This is absolutely worth my absorption. This is what I expected from Shadow Dragons.

"You're after my power, aren't you? Not a chance. Farewell loser!" said dark dragon as it split into seven different shape of dragons afterward before leaving in separate seven directions.

"So we're gonna play hide and seek, huh? Fine." I said to myself.

(Ozotto POV Ended)

* * *

(Worst Universe East Section, Former Universe 3, Narrator POV)

Sealas, with The Preecho's guidance, got to meet Paparoni and all the rest of former Universe 3 Team.

Since gods of destruction aren't around, Paparoni and others have no choice but to expel Sealas by their own power so they merged into Anilaza in the strongest form.

However, before Sealas's overwhelming strength, Anilaza couldn't do anything but fight through tactics and avoid strength competing at all cost.

The fight against Sealas is continued with Anilaza more or less on the receiving end and Anilaza himself finally reached his limit.

"Guwaaahh!?" groaned Anilaza.

"Is that all? Look like it's just your extraordinary brain is all that worthy after all." said Sealas, disappointed.

After knocked out Anilaza, Sealas prepared to absorb him.

However, before Sealas can completed his absorption, Anilaza briefly smirked at him.

"What's with that smile? Feel honored to be defeated by absolute justice?" said Sealas.

After absorbed Anilaza, Sealas attempt to power up.

"As expected of weakling, I didn't feel that much stronger." complained Sealas.

However, shortly afterward, Sealas dropped to his knees.

Sealas's body started to steaming as if it's overheating and his energy dropped exponentially.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" shouted Sealas while overheating.

After that, there's a holographic-like Anilaza, Frieza, Cell, Hit and Goku Black coming out of Sealas and disappeared.

Sealas then understand why Anilaza smirks at him at that time.

"I see. *Argh* That bastard got me good. I have never expected that he would have collect data about me while fighting me and program himself to counter me from inside like this. *Argh* Everything I have been absorbed has been erased as well as my absorption ability. *Argh* SCREW IT ALL!" cursed Sealas.

After overheating for awhile, Sealas managed to hold himself up together.

" *Huff* *Huff* Although I lost almost everything I gained through absorption, I still have my own power and ability, not to mention that the overheating is already stopped. I still can repair myself." said Sealas.

Sealas gets up from his knees and adjust himself.

"Sacrificing yourself to weaken me, huh? That quite wise but not the wisest decision, especially when you left super advanced technologies of your universe to me. If I can't gain power through absorption, I will generate them through technology and obtain them instead. However, I'm not in the position to call his decision not wisest either. If only I'm not too naively greedy and just aim for technology in the first place I would have gathered even more power. How frustrating!" thought Sealas.

* * *

(The East Neutral Universe)

Merged Zamasus, who were training with each other everyday, finally met their counterparts of the current timeline; original Zamasu and Zamasu Black.

Merged Zamasus invite both of them to join their ambitions, expecting that the answer will be anything but no.

However, "no" has been said and they have a fight.

"And here I thought the moment you showed up will benefit us. I have never thought that you of all people will go against it." said first Merged Zamasu.

"And here I thought we will get more battle partners." said second Merged Zamasu.

"If I was the old me I would have join you. Unfortunately I wasn't. At least there's a certain mortal who showed me that mortal's worth still not exactly zero." said original Zamasu.

"I will only use my power to test their worth, not killing them simply because the majority of them are eyesores." said Zamasu Black.

"You guys. (Sigh) Even if we have to beat you guys to pulp, we will definitely correct your justice." said first Merged Zamasu.

"That's our line." said original Zamasu.

(Narrator POV Ended)

* * *

(Toppo POV)

I have arrived to the planet that send us Pride Troopers S.O.S. and witnessed horrible things.

Pile of lifeless corpses everywhere. Although my comrades still breathing but none of their ki are on the level of allowing them to stand up, or I should say it's a good thing that they still managed to breath with that level of ki.

And standing there is a prisoner Galactic Patrol HQ announced that he's successfully escape from their prison before the rest of the prisoners being freed by some indescribable reason.

The Planet Eater Moro.

**(A/N: This event takes place after Goku and Vegeta were defeated by Moro and before the prisoners arrived to the earth)**

"You will pay for doing this to innocent people and us Pride Troopers!" I said.

"Really. You should learn how to not spoil the mood of someone who is in the middle of enjoying his snack, y'know?" said Moro.

"Life ain't anyone's snack! Be punished, you evil!" I said.

Before I launched at Moro, I got interrupted.

"Be careful Toppo, *Cough* *cough* he has a comrade that capable to turn invisible." shouted Dyspo.

After hearing that, I bursted kiai out of reflect, blowing Moro backwards as well as blowing the invisible being to the ground causing him to reveal his true appearance which reminded me a bit of Universe 6's assassin.

If I'm not mistaken, that guy named Seventy Three, right?

"Hah!" I shouted and shot an energy blast at Seventy Three, knocked him off.

"Heh. For a chubby guy like you, that quite fast in my opinion." smirkingly said Moro.

What? Moro's not alone. But I couldn't feel the ki. Good grief. Of all people his comrades turned out to be, an invincible being. However,…

"With your hearing ability and how fast you are, how can you be easily defeated like that?" I asked.

"Criminal does have their way. Seventy Three aimed for innocent people when cornered so I blocking him. However, that's when Moro successfully stole my energy and his other underlings beat me up afterward before left the planet." explained Dyspo.

If Dyspo focuses on one opponent then this would have happened, especially when the enemy is someone like Moro.

"Hah!" I said and shared some of my ki with Dyspo.

"I will handle Moro and Seventy Three by myself. Dyspo, takes our comrades with you and get out of here." I commanded which Dyspo nodded and left.

"Very well. Before Goku and Vegeta finish their training, I'll have you as pre-main dish." said Moro.

Insult our pride, huh? But considering that he's this strong so his cockiness is reasonable. However,…

"Then you don't have to wait for them since you're going to finish here. With the pride of Pride Troopers' boss and Lord Belmod's chosen successor, I'll destroy you!" I said as I accessed my God of Destruction mode.

"Embrace the energy of destruction, huh? Don't disappoint me then." said Moro.

I shall not lose. But even if I lose. Jiren, I trust that you can defeat him.

(Toppo POV Ended)

* * *

(Yukinoshita Yukino POV)

How Frustrating. Hikigaya Hachiman. Before I know it he already turned me into his stalker.

Even though my reason for stalking him without realizing is justifiable but it still irritates me.

He just barely joined the Service Club but somehow I felt like he has been the member before.

Not because of his ability to adapt into the club and act so naturally, I already felt like that ever since Hiratsuka-sensei introduce him to me for the first time.

But even I don't think that introduction event is the first time either.

His appearance and attitude didn't seem athletic to me at all yet he can dodge and block Hiratsuka-sensei's surprise attacks without even put vivid effort or paying any attention to her at all.

For me who also possess a certain degree of martial art, can tell that his harmless outer appearance is nothing like the martial art skill he possess.

That guy reminded me of someone who is effortlessly counter my attack and capable of seeing through my plan to make a surprise attack before.

However, strange enough that I couldn't figure out who that 'someone' is, no matter how much I do.

Can't it exist? Something that could put an end to all of my annoying doubts that I gained lately?

"You want to put an end to those doubts, right? I can help you with that." said the mystery voice.

"Who is it?" I said.

"The mystery guy you couldn't figure out who he is. And Hikigaya Hachiman. I know about them. Help me and I will tell you something." said the mystery voice.

Do I look like a brainless girl who will take a bait from a shady voice?

"Please help me, I'm being attacked by countless felines here. Please come and help me." said the shady voice.

"Alright. It's my duty to help people in need. Where are you right now?" I asked.

Oasis finally come to me. Waiting for me, cats~

"Well, if I'm not mistaken I'm around Saizeriya or whatever it called." replied the shady voice.

Yet another place that reminding me of those annoying doubts.

Whatever, I will gets to save a person along with flirting with cats anyway so no big deal.

When I arrived to the place that voice lead me to, I saw tons of felines scratching their claws on one big dark blue orb with six black stars and cracked marks on it.

…

So the one who asked me for help is this orb?

No, it shouldn't be. The owner of that shady voice should have somehow break free from the cats on his own.

"Oh thanks god you've come." said the shady voice, and that coming out of the orb.

There should be a limit of how many bizarre things I should experience in a day!

After I made a long sigh, I took the orb from the cats and meow at them. Now they're all fawn over me.

Ah~ So refreshing~

However, while I'm still being distracted by cute little cats, my footage suddenly turned into a small pond and it sucked me in.

"Wha—?"

And I sunk into it completely.

My vision is blinded for a moment but then I found myself in the middle of some unknown ocean.

Surprisingly that I still be able to breathe despite that. However, my hands and feet are all tied to the coral-like pillar.

"Where am I?" I said.

"You're in my body." said the mystery voice.

The mystery voice is belong to the creature in front of me.

"A dragon?" I said.

**(A/N: The appearance of the dragon is similar to Zeroth Dragon of Distant Sea, Megiddo (not mermaid version))**

"Release me!" I said.

"After working so hard to make you come to me, I won't let go of you." replied the dragon.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've been waiting for someone to pick me up after came to this planet. But seriously, no one pick me up. However, one day, I saw you idiotically meowing with cats on the way back home. Then I figured out that you're one of those people who lost the memory of Hikigaya Hachiman and now try to find out the truth. So I take advantage of that and lure you." replied the dragon.

Lost memory about Hikigaya. So that's why.

And the dragon started explaining things he knows about it.

It's so convincing. If I take it as a truth then things will be turned out surprisingly makes sense.

With that alone, I felt like my memories are kept resurrecting.

"And that's partially my good counterpart's doing so it's not be any surprise if I know that you're affected by it. So I keep telepathy with you since then, although I kept quiet until today." said the dragon.

"So you're setting me up. What's your objective? I don't believe you're doing all this just to tell me, right?" I said.

"True. There's a bastard that using my ninny creator as his hostage, knowing that my life and my creator's are linked. However, that's before we possessed being that involved our good counterpart power so I sought for you who were affected by it. Once we, the Shadow Dragons, have possessed the stated being, we control the host and the life of the stated being will act as substitute to ours. In short, I become you and if I happened to die, you will die instead." said the dragon.

I have always been composed, calmed and have a good manner. Maybe cold and stoic. So I have never used to be like this.

Tear flowing down my eyes, heat flowing over my face and prepare to shout something from the top of my lungs.

"SCREW YOU!"

(Yukinoshita Yukino POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 for you readers. I hope Yukino's part won't angering you guys after a long waiting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Three consecutive worst mornings

* * *

(Saturday, Yuigahama Yui POV)

Finally weekends have come, I can already tell that Sablé is so eager to have me walk him.

"Woof!" exclaimed Sablé as he started to run again.

"Ah. Wait for me Sablé." I said.

"Ah Yui. Be careful while walking him okay~?" said my mother as usual.

Geez. Now his collar is torn again.

I know that weekend morning is really refreshing but my engine still not that hot enough y'know?

As I chased after him for a while, he's running back to me.

However, there's something wrong with him. His expression is somewhat extremely feared.

I looked to the direction where he's coming from and found Yukinon carrying erm… a big cracked orb with seven stars on it.

"Ara Yuigahama-san. Sorry to interrupt you on your weekend but can you help me carry this? It's so heavy." said Yukinon as she put it down while breathing heavily.

"Eh? Ah yeah why not. It's Yukinon's request after all." I said.

As I was going to help Yukinon, Sablé bit the sleeve of my trousers as if to prevent me from approaching her.

"What's wrong with you seriously, Sablé? It can't be help, I guess." I said as I forcefully put him in my bag.

Sablé still barking despite being put in my bag. Seriously, what's wrong with you today?

"Erm… Yukinon. What's this orb?" I asked.

"Well, I'm just passing by and saw that the museum staff left it in the phone booth nearby so I thought I'll get it to the police station." said Yukinon.

"Wow, Yukinon is such a good girl~" I said and attempted to hug her.

However, Yukinon unexpectedly dodged me.

"Geez. Yuigahama-san. You should at least fix that habit of yours. My heart almost skipped a beat." said Yukinon as she covered her chest.

Although that definitely sounds like what Yukinon would say but her dodging me still sounds so out of character for her.

Or maybe it's because she's exhausted from carrying that orb? Seriously Yui, how dumb you can be?

"Ahaha. Sorry about that. Well then let's carrying it." I laughed wryly and said.

As I was lifting the orb up, its glowing and Yukinon somehow smiled weirdly at me.

"Eh? Kyaaaaahhh?!" I screamed and instinctively closed my eyes.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I was half-buried in the unknown continent and my surroundings are like one in the haunted house I've visited during the Kyoto Trip.

Apparently, only my upper half that can move while the lower half is somewhat complete locked.

"What's the meaning of this? What happened to me? Somebody. Someone please help me." I screamed for help.

My body sunken a little deeper as some dark purple clouds generated around me and started forming into the shape of dragon-like monster in front of me.

**(A/N: The appearance of the dragon is similar to Zeroth Dragon of End of the World, Dust)**

"What's this?" I uttered.

"I believe that has to be my line. What an unbelievable fool you are. To think that your perceptive is even below to your dog's." said the dragon.

Wha—? So that's why Sablé was…

"So dumb that I have ever doubt why the human named Hikigaya Hachiman want to have our good counterparts altered your memory so you won't remember him in the first place. With your level of brain, I believe a mere hypnosis should be enough for someone like you." stated the dragon.

"What? Hikki? Altered my memories?" I said.

What's going on? Why Hikki…

"Every thoughts and feelings you have are too obvious, y'know? Looking at you like this make me start to wonder why ESPer is such a big deal to human in the first place." said the dragon.

"Shut up and gets me out of here!" I shouted.

"That won't do. From now on you're my life substitute so you should better gets along with me instead. Aren't that your strong point?" said the dragon.

Before I could retort, the orb that I carried a few moments ago glowed and projected the image of Yukinon.

"Just how long are you going to stay silent, Seven Stars?" asked Yukinon.

Seven Stars?

"Sorry about that, Six Stars. The vessel you chose for me just so dumb enough that I couldn't help myself but wasting the time to voice my opinion." replied the dragon.

Vessel? Six Stars? What the heck is this naming?

"Now that you mention it I think I can agree with you. You know, I thought that Yukinoshita Yukino is already stupid enough to take the bait so easy but Yuigahama Yui really takes the cake." said Yukinon… or should I say Six Stars.

You guys really have fun torturing me, huh?

"We are really not the one befitting to talk much since we're also being made fun of by that three eyes before. Good thing that people who involved in the latest wish are all alive, otherwise we can't get any life substitute for ourselves." said Seven Stars.

"Everything is all thanks to Hikigaya Hachiman for making that one last wish. However, still not great enough. Even though we're this power up thanks to absorbing another set of Dragon Balls, I don't think we can defeat that clown Ozotto by ourselves individually." said Six Stars.

"Yeah. If only we found someone who we can possess and strong enough to bear more than one of us individually we would have been able to make that three eyes pay for making fun of us much sooner." said Seven Stars.

"It can't be help. If we don't find someone to possess and make them our life substitutes as quick as possible, otherwise Ozotto will find us and make us offer ourselves to him threateningly before we could do anything." said Six Stars.

"Really troublesome. Aren't they exist? Someone that could bear all seven of us on their own and let us use them as our life substitute as we please?" said Seven Stars.

"Did the host's airhead trait transfer to you? Someone like that would definitely be able to sense our evil intent and won't let us fooled them that easily, otherwise I would go to Hikigaya Hachiman himself instead of this rebellious girl. This host of mine is resisting me all the time without show any sign of giving up, but that's all she good at aside from being able to become my host." said Six Stars.

You guys definitely have fun humiliating my intelligence capacity, huh?

"I hope one of other five managed to find that ideal host since I want to have that three eyes killed so bad." said Seven Stars.

I'm not going listening to their incomprehensible conversations anymore since doing so won't helping me out whatsoever.

However, there's one thing I will crave it in my mind.

If I happened to be rescued, I wouldn't take my mom's warnings lightly ever again.

(Yuigahama Yui POV Ended)

* * *

(Sealas POV)

"Ugu!" I groaned as I was sent flying away.

So this is the power of Jiren, the rumored mortal whose strength is surpassed that of gods of destruction.

As expected of him, his capture level is insanely high.

But if I succeed in capturing him and make his power mine, my justice would be all but guaranteed to realize.

"What is your objective? Suddenly appeared in our universe and beating Universe 10's fighters one by one and make them call for Pride Troopers." said Jiren.

"What happen right now is my objective. To carry out my justice, I need your power. How about you joining me?" I said.

"You're definitely out of your mind. Do you think I would join force with someone whose justice makes people suffering." said Jiren.

This egghead. In the end, all Pride Troopers are…

"When it comes to justice, you're just another Pride Troopers member. Why can't any of you understand that in order to carry out the absolute justice, making sacrifices are inevitable?" I said.

"If you want to carry out justice, you should do it with minimum amount of sacrifices, not as much as you can. For someone who treat sacrifices like a money to buy something like justice, to me they're just villain." said Jiren.

"It's really a waste. Both the negotiations and the power you possessed. I will make your power mine and put them in a good use instead. For the sake of justice! Huryaaaaahhh…!" I said as I barraged many ki blasts at Jiren while warping closer to him.

All of you are the same. Not understanding my justice yet so daring to question it.

"As if I would allow any ounce of my strength be used for pursing your broken ambition which you claimed to be justice. Huwaaaaahhh…!" said Jiren as he released kiai to cancel my attacks.

"Then how about this? Beyond Split Gate!" I said as I activate the said ability.

It's one of the ability I obtained from the old Universe 3, it's allowed me to create the clones of myself from the subspaces and make them ambushed/absorbed my opponent from various directions at the same time which takes three seconds for the whole procession.

Although I can only create up to 25 clones at a time, this ability still have advantages more than Time Skip in the terms of number and that I don't have to bother charged at enemies myself all the time.

However,…

"Guwaaahh…?!" groaned my clones as they reverted back into the subspaces and disappeared.

Twenty two of my clones were defeated, just like that, although the remaining three have their attacks hit him he just remains unfazed.

"Tch. 3 seconds is still too long, huh?" I muttered.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's Universe 3's specialty. Just how many sacrifices you've done up until now!" scolded Jiren.

"I'm not obligated to answer those who defying my justice! Come forth." I scowled back and summoned my clones for the second time.

"If ambushing can't get you, I'm gonna takes you head on." I said and charged at him along with my clones.

Even though I adjusted my clones to get warping ability so they can dodge the incoming attacks and ambushes him, neither I nor my clones could defeat him.

It's not possible for me to absorb him as I am, however, I did gather a lot of his data.

Now I have to retreat, but how?

"Jiren!" shouted someone.

Judging from the uniform he wore, he's definitely another Pride Troopers. However, it's not like he's in a shape that could assist Jiren.

"Dyspo?" asked Jiren.

"Order from Toppo. He needs your help in capturing Planet Eater Moro." said Dyspo.

"Not even you or Toppo can handle him?" asked Jiren.

"That guy can use magic and possesses weird abilities. Not to mention that he's purposely let us called Toppo to him so Toppo thought it might be some sort of trap and want you to act as a failsafe." said Dyspo.

I don't know what's going on but this is a good opportunity. If I used that Dyspo as a hostage I will be able to retre—

*Boom*

It's an explosion from ki blast that exploded on my face.

Who? Who the hell that shot ki blast at my face? That totally ruined my golden opportunity since that explosion attracted Jiren and Dyspo's full attention on me.

As I scouting for the culprit and found out that it was the old Universe 10's faint user.

"I won't let you flee after making a fool out of us. You're going to pay for everything you've done."

He's already recovered, huh? No, all of the old Universe 10's fighters that I defeated before the arrival of Jiren are all recovered.

So what. No matter how much small flies recovered, they're still small flies.

"Dyspo. Sorry for ask you this favor but assist them in defeating that jerk." said Jiren.

"Roger. Protecting people from bad guys is our life after all." replied Dyspo as Jiren left.

Just a bunch of coward heroes who couldn't accept sacrificing aren't fit for protecting people. Especially you, Jiren.

It's true that I'm out of your league but I still strong enough take on your buddy and these old Universe 10's small flies at once.

Jiren. I will show you that your justice is wrong the next time we meet. I definitely will.

(Sealas POV Ended)

* * *

(Sunday, Hiratsuka Shizuka POV)

WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!

"WHO THE HELL BROKE THE MIRROR OF MY (RENTAL) CAR?!" I shouted in anger.

After ranting about the problem in front of me (both internally and externally), I opened the door to check if I was hijacked or not.

Thanks god that my belongings still safe. However, what in the galactic hell is this ball?

Now that I looked closely, it is a cracked dark blue orb with two stars decorated on it.

"What the heck do the culprits thinking? My car is so damn luxurious and yet they mistook it as a trash can?" I groaned to myself.

What have I done to deserve such a horrible morning?

As I attempted to toss the damn orb away from my (rental) car, it glowed and blinded me with its light.

Argh! What the heck is that?

When I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself sealed on the rock as if I'm a fossil and surrounded by countless fossils and bones.

What a creepy place.

I believe I have already said it before but I'm going to say it again. What the heck is this?

Then the mysterious wind blown away my train of thought and revealed a figure of …dragon?

**(A/N: The appearance of the dragon is similar to Zeroth Dragon of Death Garden, Zoa)**

"What an unhealthy host. Smoking on regular basis, aren't you?" said the dragon.

"Leave me alone. No, that's not it. Get me outta here!" I said.

"Don't order me around, human!" said the dragon as it smacked my tummy with a flick of its toe.

"Ack!" I groaned.

After that, the orb that responsible for every shits that happened up until now glowed again.

Oh, am I going to return to reality or something?

But my hopes are remained as piped dream since the orb just project picture instead.

What projected in front of me and the dragon are my students. Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui.

"Yukinoshita. Yuigahama. Save me! Call the police or something!" I yelled.

However, I was ignored.

"Both humans and Ozotto are really getting on my nerves. By the way, can't you guys just find any healthier life substitute for me or something?" said the dragon.

What?

"Shut up Two Stars Dragon. If it weren't for us you wouldn't get any to begin with." said Yukinoshita.

Oi. What the heck are you saying and why are you acting like a delinquent?

"After all the trouble we've gone through to set this up and this is your thanks?" said Yuigahama.

You too?! And what the heck are you two doing? Set me up? Why?

"Ack!" I groaned.

"Shut the hell up human!" groaned the dragon before turned its own attention back to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama.

"Let's say I'm grateful to you guys, Six Stars and Seven Stars. However, I still find this host unpleasant after all." said the dragon.

Then let me go already!

"Just deal with it. It's not like I personally prefer this host either. This girl is indeed has a cute appearance but that's all she is. Not to mention that a low stamina is really bothersome." said Yukinoshita.

Huh? Is that so? Yukinoshita is also in the same boat as me. Wait, don't tell me…

"It's just as Six Stars said. Having host's airheadedness dumbed down my intelligence is really bothersome as well." said Yuigahama.

Like. I. Said. Just let us go if we're such a pain to you guys!

"If there's an ideal host we would have it easier." complained Yuigahama as she acted so bitchy even in her standard.

So, they're not the same students I know.

Now that I observed them properly, their pupils are somewhat lifeless and weird.

Yukinoshita's pupil shape is six pointed black bordered red star while Yuigahama's is seven pointed black bordered red star.

"I guess you're right about the host dumbed down your intelligence, Seven Stars." said the dragon beside me … or should I address him as his name; Two Stars Dragon.

"What?! You're looking for a fight? Although my host is weak but I myself isn't!" said Yuigahama or rather… Seven Stars dragon.

"If you want an ideal host then there's one on this planet, isn't it?" said Two Stars dragon.

"Really? Wait. Do you mean Hikigaya Hachiman?" asked Yukinoshita or rather… Six Stars dragon.

Why are you guys only aim for my students? And what's so special about Hikigaya for you guys anyway? Do you want a retard host?

"Exactly." replied Two Stars dragon.

"Are you nuts? There's no way we can fool that g—" said Seven Stars dragon.

"There's no need to fool him. We have to threaten him." said Two Stars dragon.

What?

"Since he is well aware that he used the power of Dragon Balls to alter these hosts' memories so that none of them will remember him. If he found out that he also the reason why these humans become our hosts and they have become our life substitutes then he will heed any of our commands if we use their lives to negotiate with him." said Two Stars dragon, smirked.

Is that so? I have suspected him before but I've never thought about this possibility. However, that still doesn't explain his transformation I've seen.

"Now that you've mentioned it, it's just as you said." said Seven Stars dragon.

"And consider it's him, he might be able to contain all seven of us on his own. That's wonderful." said Six Stars, smirked.

'As if I would let you guys do that' was the only thing I wanted to say but I highly doubt it could fix anything.

It's up to you, Hikigaya. Save your clubmates (and me while you're at it).

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV Ended)

* * *

(Toppo POV)

Compare to other kinds of energy, energy of destruction is something Moro prefer to avoid direct involving so I have advantage. However, as Moro is a formidable villain, he won't let me has advantage for so long.

The bad thing is even if my power should exceed him, my speed isn't. He used every single moments where I'm far away from him absorbed energy from nearby planets.

The longer fight, the more disadvantage I get.

I can't just go around destroy planets so Moro won't have energy supplies left and that jerk Moro know that.

"What's wrong? Isn't god of destruction supposed to destroy things? If you're not hurry and destroy planets I will eventually surpass you, y'know?" mockingly said Moro.

"If that's the kind of person I am, Lord Belmod won't let me be his successor. And not to mention that neither Pride Troopers nor gods of destruction will destroy things out of such reasons." I said which Moro smirked at.

"Yeah yeah. Boring reasons fitted for an appetizer of justice." said Moro.

He's deliberately provoking me to no end.

Damn it. If only I was faster I swear I will destroy this scumbag along with his cocky mouth.

If I choose to use energy of destruction, he would use his ability to pull the nearby inhabited planets to shield himself, knowing that I can't afford to destroy them.

But using mortal ki wouldn't catch up to him either.

What a pathetic leader I am to even thinking something like this in the end.

Starting from the tournament, it's like we have to rely on him a lot.

For the sake of innocent citizens…

Jiren. Hurry up and come here. We can't afford to let more lives sucked by this scumbag of a villain than he already did.

Huh?

"Are you sure you should let me off of your sight?" asked Moro.

"Crap!" I said.

While I'm lost in my train of thought, Moro successfully gather quite a number of planets (mostly inhabited) and ready to throw them at me.

"Hide from them or destroy them as you see fit, appetizer of justice. **If you could, that's it!**" said Moro as he threw all those planets under his command at me.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO IT! HURYAHHHHH…!" I screamed as I pushed all those planet away through my ki and raw strength one after another.

Due to put all lives on those planets as top priority, I have to carefully deflect/stop their movements in order to minimize the risk and send them back to where they're coming from with care so I couldn't properly protect myself from planet-sized attacks that Moro rained on me.

But what worse is that some of the planets I managed to safely push them away fell under Moro's ability and rained on me once again. This process repeated itself multiple times before Moro stopped it.

My consciousness is about to lost as well as my strength.

"Oh my. I guess I'm too fired up this time. It would be bad if I've become too exhausted before getting a taste of my main dishes." said Moro.

"Curse… You… Mo… Ro…" was all I could uttered while having such a blurry vision.

"Now, now. Don't be so upset. I suppose I can take you as a dessert next time we meet as an apology then. Well, farewell." said Moro as he left.

How shameful of me. Being spared the life by the evil.

I glanced at my hand while laid down on the ground, beaten.

Tons of scar and bleeding. I can't actually remember the last time I got myself in such a mess before facing Moro.

"Toppo! Toppo!" shouted a familiar voice.

This voice. Jiren? You've finally came, huh?

"Toppo?" said Jiren, astounded.

"Jiren, I…" was the last thing I uttered while crying at him before all the consciousness left me.

(Toppo POV Ended)

* * *

(Narrator POV, North Neutral Universe Section, Planet Salada)

While traveling toward Planet Salada, Ozotto met Hit.

"Found you." said Hit.

"And who might you be?" asked Ozotto.

"I'm not obligated to answer that question, especially when I'm doing my job." said Hit as he charged at Ozotto with his usual Time Skip.

Ozotto just happened to form glasses barrier in time the moment Hit attacks him at point-blank range.

"That's dangerous." said Ozotto.

"So you can really manipulate glasses." said Hit.

"Time Skip user. So you're the rumored Universe 6's assassin Hit." said Ozotto.

"Now that you know, all left is to die for me." said Hit as he attempted to murder Ozotto again.

"Really. Who the heck that hire you to kill me?" asked Ozotto while dodging Hit's attacks.

"Assassins don't reveal their clients." said Hit as he increased his speed.

"(Giggles) How cute your clients are. What are their offers really? How about I hire you to go kill those clients instead? I may not look like it but I can pay you more than them." bargained Ozotto.

"Unfortunately for you that not accept your offers is also the part of the job given by my clients." said Hit.

"I'd love to argue with you all days but I afraid I can't afford to die here. My ambitions being snatched from me too frequently already so I'll not allow any more interferences." said Ozotto.

With that, Ozotto started to take on Hit seriously.

"His Time Skip ability is definitely useful for capturing those dragons. I must win this fight and absorb him!" thought Ozotto.

* * *

(The East Neutral Universe)

While fighting each other, four people whose souls are that of Zamasu, have mutual thought to themselves.

"Just how long are we going to fight each other, seriously?"

* * *

(Monday)

In the morning, three figures appeared in front of Hikigaya Household and each of them fired ki blast at the house.

*Boom* x3

Hachiman teleported in time and deflected all the ki blasts. However, the deflected ki blasts exploded afterward cause the rest of Hikigaya household members to come out of the house to check at the same time.

"What's going o—Kyaaahh?! Ack?!" said Hachiman's parents and Komachi before they were blinded by Solar Flare technique and knocked out by Hachiman afterward.

"So you're finally wake up? Hikigaya Hachiman." said the tallest figure out of the three which revealed to be a possessed Hiratsuka Shizuka.

"I don't know who you are but show mercy on Hiratsuka-sensei, will you? Her chance of getting married is already low so don't decrease it even more by having her greet me with Caulifla's style good morning." said Hachiman.

In which Hiratsuka Shizuka's consciousness screamed "Shut up you shitty brat!" internally.

"So she's both Hiratsuka-sensei and not her at the same time. It would be much easier to deal with if they were just doppelgängers." thought Hachiman after read Hiratsuka Shizuka's mind.

While lost in his own thoughts, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama disappeared.

"I can't really tell whether you're really care for her or just looking down on us." said Hiratsuka Shizuka (possessed), irritated as she charged at Hachiman.

"He's totally looking down on us." said Yuigahama (possessed)

"It's obvious since he left the openings this much." said Yukinoshita (possessed)

*Swift*

"Eh?" x3

Three possessed women charged at Hachiman at the same time, aiming to capture him, but it turned out that what they have captured is literally a cubic Katchin which Hachiman instantly materialized it before teleported away from them.

"They're successfully hide their presences while I'm space out but ended up announced it anyway." thought Hachiman.

"Seriously, why do I have to deal with these retards in this early morning." quietly muttered Hachiman.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 for you readers and I hope covid-19s go f*ck themselves.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Double Crisis

* * *

Three possessed women throw a cubic of Katchin at Hachiman in unison which Hachiman easily killed its momentum with his palm as it fall to the ground.

"Tch. Then how about this?" said possessed Yui as her seven pointed star pupils glowed as she jumped into the falling Katchin's shadow and disappeared.

"Now I can ambush him from the blind spot." thought Seven Stars dragon.

*Swift*

*Boom*

"Kyaaahh—!?" screamed possessed Yui.

"How about what?" said Hachiman.

Right after possessed Yui's existence vanished after jumping into the shadow, she immediately appeared from Hachiman's shadow as if she came out of it to ambush Hachiman.

But unbeknownst to Seven Stars dragon that Hachiman did read his mind and already cautious about his ambush beforehand.

Right after possessed Yui popped out from Hachiman's shadow, Hachiman used portal opening technique, pointed his palm at her and swiftly pinned her down to the ground with gravity dominating technique before turning his attention to her.

"Huff…huff…" panted possessed Yui before her consciousness left her.

However, possessed Yui channeled more power and concentration on her ability while being pinned down and eventually sunk into her own shadow and then reappeared from the shadow of the cubic Katchin.

But the damage from Hachiman's surprise attack is too much to endure so possessed Yui being put in an exhausted state already.

"Am I fighting with Gecko Moria?" thought Hachiman.

"Seven Stars. Is it just me or he's more and more useless like his host?" thought Six Stars dragon.

"Even with Shadowstitch ability he still failed to capture Hikigaya Hachiman. What a waste of ability." thought Two Stars dragon.

"A real life Gecko Moria. What's next? Smash them with sea prism stones, perhaps?" thought Hachiman after reading enemies' mind.

"If one isn't enough then how about three." said possessed Yukino.

After saying that, possessed Yukino raised her hand to the sky and formed large amounts of rainy clouds and sprayed the rain down on everything around her while possessed Shizuka heavily inhaled and then exhaled large amounts of smoke and spread them around her. Only possessed Yui jumped into a nearby shadow on the surface and disappeared.

"What a pain…" muttered Hachiman while performing Zamasu stance on the sky facing two possessed women.

Despite the fact that Hachiman regards three of them as retards but he knew that they aren't that weak. To be honest, abilities asides, even if he considered their power level alone, each of them are on Kefla level, especially possessed Shizuka who is on Legendary Super Saiyan Kefla level, which he definitely can't defeat them without using his godly human transformation.

"Incoming. Prepare yourself! Yahhh…!" said possessed Yukino and Shizuka.

However, after that, they, minus possessed Yui, faced Hachiman head-on.

"Yes, keep it up. The more you shower my rain, the more advantages we get." thought Six Stars dragon as he made Yukino charged at Hachiman with Aikido moves.

"Once my smoke took effects you will be more or less immovable yet perfect vessel to us Shadow Dragons." thought Two Stars dragon as she made Shizuka charged at Hachiman with Karate moves.

"Gross!" internally screamed Hachiman with his face distorted in disgust and shook away all incoming attacks.

But Hachiman suddenly retreated midway much to his enemies' confuse.

"Running away already?" said possessed Yukino.

"Look like there's a lot of things I have to do to educate this guy on how to give up." said possessed Shizuka.

"That Yuigahama. She can even erased her ki while hiding. I have to find her first or else I can't relieve." thought Hachiman.

After running across the sky and being chased for a while, Hachiman realized what's the possessed women Yukino and Shizuka meant by their thought; The rain drained the ki as if it washed them away little by little while the smoke jammed ki functions.

But the most important part isn't because Hachiman's slowly affected by those abilities, it's because he can't afford to go all out just to end up killing them while their hosts involved with them

"He visibly weakened. Once he's run out of resistance I will capture him and make him a vessel. But before that I will make him pay for all those humiliations." thought Seven Stars.

"Oh there you are." muttered Hachiman while grinning.

"Wahhh—-?!" said possessed Yui.

Hachiman used portal opening in the middle of sky which made possessed Yui falling out of the wormhole unwarned.

Although possessed Yui is capable of flight but it still capable to surprise her. However, she still managed to not end up like how she was last time.

"They didn't plan it beforehand. They're all aiming for me on their own way but the result is just like a perfect plan. What a scary, troublesome enemies. In that case…" thought Hachiman.

Hachiman suddenly stop his motion for a moment which makes the possessed women thought that their chance has arrived.

"Got you!" x3

"Ha!" shouted Hachiman.

"Wha—?!" x3

"This guy… still has this much power stored up." said possessed Yui.

"Even though he's weakened by my rain he still this strong." said possessed Yukino.

"To think that he's able to use god of destruction's technique this skillfully. We definitely have to make him our vessel at all cost." said possessed Shizuka.

Hachiman's god ki raising even higher and released them in the form of kiai which is in fact destruction technique he used in order to destroy all the rainy clouds and smoke that his enemies created without harming the bodies of Yui, Yukino and Shizuka too much.

"Look like I went too easy on you guys for the sake of consideration of your hosts. Now I guess I have to take some risk and be more merciless then. Haaahh…!" said Hachiman as he powered up further in an instant.

Getting more serious, Hachiman formed a halo on his back. However, it is different from the usual one where it is two layers of circles. This time the halo has three layers of circle which contains an eighteen-pointed star which its edges passed through the contained circle, not to mention that on his wrists and ankles also has halos with simple two circles on them each.

"What's that form? I have no idea he can do that." thought Two Stars dragon.

It's natural that she thought like that since even though all of Shadow dragons have knowledge about almost everything that take place before they were summoned, they're supposed to know Hachiman in and out, but anything that take place afterward, in other word, Hachiman's ability to read mind and his new form, aren't included in their knowledge.

After reading that thought, Hachiman's halo on the back turned from white to dark purple and released the energy which caused the atmosphere to change in the same way as how Kale does when she transformed into her Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Let's begin the first fight of Hikigaya Zachiman 'Transcended'." said Hachiman.

"Transcended?" x3 in confusion.

Even after saying that, Hachiman only spreaded his arm left and right as if he was stitched with the crucifix.

"Guwaaahh…?! Hey! Why did you attack me?!" groaned possessed Yukino.

"Eh? What? Ack…?! What's the big idea, attacking me out of the blue?" said possessed Shizuka.

"Eh? No, I di— Gak?! What's the point of attacking me?!" whined possessed Yui.

Suddenly, possessed Shizuka shot ki wave at possessed Yukino who is then being punched in the gut by possessed Yui who is powered up and then being kicked in the gut by possessed Yukino who just barely recovered and powered up.

Three of them are keeping attack each other without even be able to catch a glimpse of what actually happened to them, nor the thought that it was Hachiman's doing have never crossed their mind even once.

The unknown internal strife of three possessed women continued to the point where their bodies hit the limit.

"What have I been doing?" thought three Shadow Dragons as they trying their best to make their hosts held themselves up altogether.

*Swift*

"Now the real bet begin." said Hachiman.

"Wha—?! Gak?!" x3

After floating in the sky unmoved for a long time, Hachiman teleported to the three possessed women, covered his fist with energy of destruction and punched three of them in the gut consecutively.

"THAT'S HURT LIKE HELL!" screamed Yui in agony before collapsing on the ground.

"I thought I almost die…" said Yukino who lost her strength almost completely.

"Never in my life… that I get punched… this hard…" groaned Shizuka.

"Impossible! The possession is broken?!" said the Seven Stars dragon.

"How can that be?!" said the Six Stars dragon.

"This is absurd." said the Two Stars dragon.

After being punched by Hachiman's fist cladded in energy of destruction, the life link that bind Shadow Dragons and their hosts are destroyed and the evil ki left the three women and formed into three giant different dragons on the sky.

"Now I can go all out. Prepare yourself to be destroyed." said Hachiman as his ki is skyrocketing and teleported to the three dragons while attempted to perform destruction technique.

"Damn you Hikigaya Hachiman." said Seven Stars dragon.

"After finishing off that lousy Ozotto, you're next." said Six Stars dragon.

"We'll let you off the hook this time." said Two Stars dragon.

After saying that, all three dragons left the earth on their own with quick warnings and complaints.

"Brings it on. I will make sure to make you parasitic dragons pay for shortening my precious sleeping time into the chaos." said Hachiman, irritated.

You might question why Hachiman letting his enemies go instead of finishing them off.

Well, there's many reasons for that.

Hachiman is indeed have enough power to destroy those three dragons when he's at his best.

Yeah. When he's at his best, which he isn't today.

Hachiman is never a morning person so he isn't fully charged, not to mention that he didn't eat his breakfast yet. On top of that, even if it's only a little, the rain and smoke created by his enemies did affect him, not to mention that he has performed destruction technique several times afterward. So logically speaking, his attempt to destroy the three dragons when their true forms left the hosts is pretty much a bluff to make sure the dragons left as soon as possible, giving the dragons' size there's no way Hachiman could finish them off without having his surroundings get caught into it.

Even though he wanted to obliterate those dragons right away more than anyone, he can't afford to let other people die because of his selfish decision.

"Although this technique is useful but it's really exhausted the hell out of me. Well, that's to be expected from the idea invented by Zaimokuza." complained Hachiman while healing the unconscious Yui, Yukino, and Shizuka.

The technique Hachiman referring to, is one of Morigi Zateru's ultimate techniques thought by Zaimokuza Yoshiteru; A technique that destroy the thought procession of people and dominate them, making them not even noticed that they were already dominated, nor figure out the domination process on their own.

However, Hachiman's domination is the result of ki manipulation and destruction technique which resulting in similar outcomes.

When Hachiman ascended to his 'Transcended' form and created a phenomenon similar to Kale's transformation, his ki is spreaded and anyone who bathed it will be affected.

The ki spreaded by Hachiman's technique has two functions; the god ki will perform destruction on one's thought procession and the connection between body and thoughts so any kind of plans in one's mind are all meaningless against it while the mortal ki will be a replacement for the destroyed connection and command the mindless body which result in undetectable domination once affected.

However, this is the first time Hachiman using this technique in the combat as he only test it on Kamakura and it was easier in comparison.

In the recent combat he has to make sure he didn't overuse the destruction technique or else Yui, Yukino and Shizuka would have their soul destroyed accidentally while making them exhausted each other so he could minimize the risk of failing in using his destruction technique to destroy the connection between the Shadow Dragons and their hosts.

In order to perform all of these with minimal flaw, the unbelievably concentration is needed which is the reason why didn't move the entire time after the ascension of his 'Transcended' form but still exhaust him to the core.

"I guess I have to skip school today." said Hachiman as he left after carrying the three women, put them into Yukino's room in her apartment using portal opening technique, finish healing them and headed back to his house in his own mortal form.

Yui, Yukino and Shizuka slowly woke up afterward and insurmountable joyous from having their bodies become theirs again emerged from their faces.

But not so long their joyful moment stopped.

After being possessed by shadow dragons and be freed from their possession thanks to Hachiman's destruction technique, the effects of Dragon Balls that altered their memories about him are completely destroyed as well.

Shizuka, being the hottest head among the three, took out her phone and planned to contact Hachiman to talk things out only to find out that Hachiman texted her that he's not feeling well so he will have to skip school today.

Normally, Shizuka would never give any of her student a permission to skip school because of such reason like what she received via text but she made an exception this time, considering that he saved her and her student's lives.

However, three of them don't plan to let Hachiman gets off the hook forever as they have a mutual thought at the moment.

"I'll definitely make you spill all the beans you've kept from us someday, Hikigaya/Hikigaya-kun/Hikki."

(Narrator POV Ended)

* * *

(The next day, Planet Salada, Cabba POV)

"What in the world is this?" I said.

Some kind of lightnings suddenly appeared out of nowhere and keep striking at everything on Planet Salada.

This is not the ordinary lightning, each strike contained enough destructive power to easily kill the like of Magetta-san with ease.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I need to figure it out as soon as possible or else Planet Salada will be destroyed." I said to myself.

There's a possibility that these lightning might be generated from somewhere on Planet Salada or nearby planet. I must find it and put an end to it.

I keep searching for it based on the intensity of the lightning.

The more I searching, the more I was overwhelmed.

Even though they're faint, I can sense a little bit of Kale-san's ki mixed in there.

Don't tell me that she's going berserk again?

Now that … um who is it again that isn't here. I could remember that he's my teammate during the tournament of power but couldn't recall who he is but I have a feeling that he's the one who can fix Kale. Argh! Why can't I remember him?!

Whatever. Even if I can't remember him I still be able to ask Master Vegeta for help.

"HAAAAAAAHHHHH…!"

This voice. It's really her. Damn it. Why did Caulifla-san let this happen?

Don't tell me that Caulifla-san got murdered in front of Kale-san's eyes and resulting in this?!

I finally arrived to the source of the lightning just to find Caulifla-san on the verge of dead and having her neck grabbed by Kale-san in her Legendary Super Saiyan form.

But something not right. The ki isn't what hers supposed to be. I can sense two evil kis from her. Not to mention that Kale-san who is supposed to be a berserker when took on this form is not that berserk at all.

And what's wrong with her pupils, instead of disappeared like they supposed to be, her left one has a three pointed star shape while her right one has a five pointed star shape.

"Haaahh…!" I screamed as I powered up to my strongest form and shot the ki wave technique I learned from Master Vegeta to Kale-san's wrist on impulse.

I might got killed by Caulifla-san after doing that but this isn't the time to concern about that.

However, I don't know I have to feel relieved or worried at the outcome.

Kale-san released her grip on Caulifla-san which freed her but my attack only did a mosquito level of scratches on Kale-san's wrist.

I quickly rescued Caulifla-san and heal her with the ability that I was granted during the tournament of power.

"Thanks for healing me, Cabba. But can you leave my belly alone already?" said Caulifla.

I quickly retreated my hand from her with a quick apology. Well, can't be help since it's so sudden.

"Now how can I deal with this. Even my strongest form couldn't do a thing." said Caulifla-san.

"Are you alright, Caulifla-san? Normally you would be more emotional whenever things involving Kale-san." I asked.

"I already did a whole freaking lot of that before you came for crying out loud, even screamed her name multiple times while being thrashed by her." said Caulifla-san, begrudgingly.

Yeah. That's Caulifla-san I know.

"Now I don't have any idea to deal with. What the heck are those orbs anyway?" complained Caulifla-san.

Hm? What?

"Wait? What do you mean by 'Orb'?" I asked.

"While I'm in the middle of sleeping, three unknown orbs just crashed into my house completely woke me up. So I asked Kale to takes care of those orbs for me and I resumed my sleeping. However, a moment after that, two orbs disappeared and she's like this before spreaded all those lightnings since then. I tried to stop her but it's no use. She's neither snapped back nor even let me near her." said Caulifla-san.

I was left speechless. I didn't know how to act at all. What in the world is this?

"Wha—?! What are you doing Caulifla-san?" I asked.

*Boom*

"This isn't the time to space out, you Salada Force idiot. Do you think she will just standing there and do nothing?" scolded Caulifla-san.

So she grabbed my head and hammered it down to the ground to save me from Kale-san's attack.

I better be more cautious around her even more from now on if I don't want to lose any more brain cells.

"What the hell are you? What did you do to Kale-san?" I asked Kale-san which earned 'Are you an idiot?' glare from Caulifla-san.

I know that but it's not that hurt to try my luck, isn't it? More informations is a must right now after all.

"We're shadow dragons and both of us possess this woman so she can serve as our life insurance." answered Kale-san with overlapping two unfamiliar voices.

"Shadow dragons?" I said.

"Don't screw with me! Of all things she has to be, Kale has to be you f*ckers' insurance?! Don't you dare kidding me! Give me back my Kale this instant!" shouted Caulifla-san as she shot ki wave at Kale-san.

"Wait Caulifla-san." I said.

"WAAAAAHHH…!" shouted possessed Kale-san.

*Boom*

"You're really a muscle brain among Saiyans on this planet. No matter how much you attack it won't even left a scratch on me, even with Saiyan's helltrait." said possessed Kale-san.

It is as she said. The vibration of her voice alone is enough to reduce Caulifla-san's attacks to nothingness.

"Wh-what's the hell is this?!" said Caulifla-san.

"My ki… is rollercoastered…" I said.

Both Caulifla-san and I kept switching between our regular form and Super Saiyan form without our own consents.

Don't tell me that the vibration of her voice can even malfunctioning her foes' ki controlling?

If so, then something isn't right.

With this much difference in power and these formidable abilities, shadow dragons or whatever that take control of Kale-san should be able to kill Caulifla-san with ease even before I arrived, not to mention destroy the whole Planet Salada in no time after successfully possessed Kale-san.

Even now, instead of killing us, shadow dragons only make Kale-san chased and attacking us while making sure that we won't easily died. Is it because Kale-san resist them despite having her own body conquered? Or it is something else?

Then I remember something Caulifla-san said. She said that two out of three orbs disappeared.

"Caulifla-san. This might be a stupid question but what happened to the third orb? You said three crashed into your place but only two disappeared." I asked.

"Like hell I would give a damn about that after seeing what's going on with Kale!" replied Caulifla-san.

Well, that's logical reason. However,…

"If my deduction is right. Kale-san being like that is due to those orbs. Maybe those orbs are the shadow dragons themselves and somehow touching the orb is what allows the shadow dragons to take over one's body." I said.

"Is that so? However, what does that have anything to do with the missing orb anyway?" asked Caulifla-san.

Just how much of a muscle brain idiot you are?

Shadow dragons successfully in possessed Kale-san and they probably powerful enough to destroy us whenever they want. However, they chose not to do that. Not to mention that they did mention that they made Kale into their life insurance after possession. Which probably means…

"They tried to beat you up until your resistance reached zero and make you touch the missing orb afterward so that you'll be another life insurance for shadow dragons just like Kale-san." I said.

"Wh-what?!" said Caulifla-san.

"Yeah. And you who arrived here to save her sorry butt just conveniently ruined the plan. However, there's no need to rely on that plan anymore." said possessed Kale.

"What?" I asked.

"When did you…? Released me you damn jerk dragon!" shouted Caulifla-san.

"Oh crap! Uwaaaaahhh…!" I said before I was blown away.

A red dragon appeared from the behind and captured Caulifla-san as well as blown me with its fire breath.

**(A/N: The appearance of dragon is similar to Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma)**

"The appearance and body size of our true forms are too outstanding so we always reluctantly doing this. But if we can make you guys distracted long enough that we can capture any of you by ourselves then we can do a direct possession without luring the prey to touch us." said the red shadow dragon.

"Also, we, shadow dragons, have to make sure our preys won't be able go self-destruct themselves before the possession completed so we have to beat them up first." said possessed Kale-san.

So that's why…

"Now that I know it I won't let you have Caulifla-san!" I said as I fired ki blast at dragon's eyes.

"Now that's savage." said the red shadow dragon.

As expected, he dodged it but this might be enough to distract him and let me save Caulifla-san. Now I only have to pray that this mission will succeed despite my ki controlling problems.

*Boom*

"Wha—?! What are you doing Caulifla-san?" I said.

When I'm going to rescue Caulifla-san, she shot a flashy ki wave at me.

"Have you forgotten about Kale? She's ready to ambush you!" barked Caulifla-san.

"Tch. You're not an ordinary muscle brain Saiyan, I see." said possessed Kale-san as she covered her eyes.

It's just as she said. However, that's Caulifla-san for you. She's able to adjust her ki controlling while I couldn't and make the right judgment in this situation which reminded me again of the fact that she's a prodigy.

"Now leave Cabba." said Caulifla-san.

"Eh? but—" I said.

"No buts! Get your butts outta here and seeking help from your so proud connections to kick these jerks' butts already! It's not like I'm going to die anyway! Uwaaaaahhh…!" shouted Caulifla-san before groaning in pain as the body of the dragon fused together with hers which caused her pupils to turn four pointed star shape.

I see. There's no way both of us could survive this matter together and there's no way Caulifla-san could seeking help on her own if she was the survivor so she let me survive instead.

"Caulifla-san. Your effort won't be in vain!" I said as I left.

I have to head to Planet earth immediately.

Master Vegeta. Please be there!

(Cabba POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

It's really troublesome to cover up the incident from yesterday with my family since there's no way they'll just blindly bought "everyone just happened to oversleep" as an appreciable fact so I told them that everyone just passed out from having their bodies hit thanks to earthquake.

I know it's also sound stupid as well but it's still more convincing.

Why, you asked? Thanks to yesterday's battle that earthquake occurred on so many places that yesterday and today's news even mentioned them so they buy that (although they're already knocked out before the incident though).

However, this is Hikigaya Household we're talking about, they might have said that they're convinced but in reality that is nothing but a verbal reply. All of them still doubt my words deep down especially Komachi which I already confirmed it with my ESPer ability.

My parents won't mind me that much anyway but Komachi, on the other hand, won't let me off the hook that easily.

And today's event proved me right.

Hiratsuka-sensei summoned her to the Service Club which is now temporarily closed as it turned into a court session for me.

Yukinoshita, who supposed to brew tea and serve them to everyone, prepared tomato juice for today.

Is this how people treat their savior nowadays?

"Hikigaya-kun. Now you've to explain yourself. And don't think you're allowed to play dumb here."

"I give you a permission to take a break yesterday as a gratitude but now you don't have that anymore."

"Onii-chan. Run away and tomatoes will be the only thing on your meal list for the rest of your life."

"Please Hikki."

Now I can relate myself with Saigi Makoto when his selfie photo is sent to SID.

Well, if Komachi even go so far as to making all my dishes filled with tomatoes for the rest of my life then I give up.

"Alright. But there's one thing I need to make sure beforehand. I need to know how much did you guys know about me or else I don't know where I should started." I replied.

After hearing the explanations from all four of them I have come to conclusion that all of their memories (except Komachi's) regarding me when Zamasu and I are still merging have returned to them completely.

If Komachi is the only one whose memory is still altered while the rest aren't then it has something to do with destruction technique.

When I destroyed the connection between them and shadow dragons, the alterations in their memories are probably coincidentally caught in too, resulting in their real memories surfaced.

"That's a way to killing time to explain things to your sister as well, Hikigaya. However, wouldn't it be easier if you just fix her memories like how you do with us?" asked Hiratsuka-sensei.

"I don't think so. Right now Komachi already have all the necessary information she needs, pursing for more will only put her life into danger." I said.

"Why?" asked Komachi.

"The technique that fix their memories is just an investment from the destruction technique that I used to destroy the connection between them and those shadow dragons so that they could be freed from them. However, that is still not changed the fact that it's a pure luck that things work out well and they're safe." I said.

"Then what will happen if you failed?" asked Hiratsuka-sensei.

"It's a destruction technique. A little missteps and the target's literal soul might be caught in destruction. As if I could use that on my beloved little sister to solve the problem." I said.

"But you still use it against us." said Yukinoshita.

"Comparing to let you guys be used as their meat shields, this is a better decision, isn't it? Also, helping you guys out is a part of my responsibility." I said which confused them all.

Originally, I planned to keep this from as I considered it a trivial thing but since they're involved with me to this point then I have to reveal them.

After an hour of answering their doubts, their expression is that of a complexion.

I can't blame them. Being told about the existence of the gods and tournament of power, normal people would take that anyone who told them that has to share the same mind as Zaimokuza's.

However, although they're normal people, they did experience something like that themselves so they won't take it as a groundless story, especially when they witnessed my fight yesterday while having their bodies dominated.

"Well, now I understand that parts of your meanie jerks are due to that god. But you yourself really a meanie, making us beat each other to pulp yesterday." said Yuigahama.

"Considering what you guys put me through before I separated from Zamasu-sama you guys are pretty much deserve it. I almost lose count on how many times I have to restrain him from ripping off you guys' heads for your rudenesses." I said with slightly cold voice which caused three of them (except Komachi) to avert their eyes from me.

And then suddenly I felt that something reached the earth.

This ki. Cabba?

Why is he coming here? With his memories about me supposed to be altered, he shouldn't have any reason to be here.

Don't tell me…

WHY ALIENS THESE DAYS KEEP VISITING THE WRONG EARTH?!

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 for you readers. Please enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The lazy took the initiative

* * *

"What's the matter, Onii-chan?" asked Komachi.

"Look like another visitor is coming to earth." I answered with very obvious bored tone.

"Judging from your expression, that visitor is perhaps your acquaintance?" asked Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Correct." I said.

"Although we've already experienced all these bizarre things through and through ourselves, there's still a possibility that you just want to run away from your current situation. So take us with you as well as be our bodyguard if you need to go there." said Yukinoshita.

But all I can see in your eyes is that you're eager to meet up with that alien.

I hope this girl and Lord Champa won't meet each other in the future. If that happens then Lord Champa might blow up the earth the moment this cat lover girl lashed out on him.

Actually I don't need to go for now. Not to mention that this visitor is look just like earthling and can speak our language so it shouldn't be a problem.

Or I hope so. He's a member of Salada Force that's more like a space police squadron or something, I don't think I should believe that he has come this far just for visiting.

Unless I meet him I couldn't rest assured. Not after those jerky dragons' incident.

"Also you have to be the one translate that visitor's language too. I mean that guy is an alien, isn't he? And you're his acquaintance, right?" said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"There's no need for me to be your translator. I mean most of them speaking japanese to begin with." I replied which earned three pairs of disbelieving glares.

Oi!

"Are you kidding me, Onii-chan? Although it's possible for gods and those dragons since they're mystical beings but even aliens spoke our language really surreal." said Komachi.

"I said 'most of them', didn't I? Coincidentally, our language is a universal language for every well-developed and civilized beings in every universes. Source: Vados-san." I explained.

Even I didn't believe it the first time I heard from her.

"Vados-san? Who's that?" asked Yuigahama.

That line caused everyone around her to rub their own temples.

"Yuigahama…" said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"She's the angel attendant who served the god of destruction as well as Hikigaya-kun's mentor." said Yukinoshita.

He still shouldn't remember me thanks to Dragon Balls. But that's really makes things difficult to deal with. Really, what a pain!

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

(Narrator POV, Sealas part)

"HAAAAAAAHHHHH…!" shouted everyone except Sealas.

Universe 10 fighters raised their power to the highest.

"Fu…sion…ha!" said Murichim, Jirasen, Murisarm, Napapa, Rubalt and Jilcol.

"Small fries should stay as small fries. If you can't understand through verbal then you will need to be lectured through physical." said Sealas as he launched ki blast at his enemies.

"Not on our watch! Counter Feints! Argh!" said Obuni as he pushed back the ki blast and created multiple feints of ki blasts.

"Feint, huh? That's mean nothing to—" said Sealas.

"Thunder Shock Surprise!" shouted Zium.

"Huh?" said Sealas.

"Solar Flare!" shouted Murisol.

"Arghhhhh…! My eyes! Gak?!" groaned Sealas.

"Fu…sion…ha!" said Jirabalt and Murichapa.

In order to keep Sealas from interfering with their comrades merging, Obuni and Zium confronts him on their own.

Obuni pushed back Sealas's ki blast and casted feint on it to make it difficult to detect but still severely injured from pushing back alone.

Before Sealas could do anything about the feinted ki blast, Zium uses Thunder Shock Surprise to jam his movements from behind resulting in Sealas couldn't dodge Murisol's Solar Flare in time afterward.

Without Sealas's interferences, Jirabalt and Murichapa's fusion is success.

"With the hand of Jiraburichapa. Begone! Evil Containment Wave -Split-!" said the fusion of Jirabalt and Murichapa.

"Curse you… curse you… curse you…!" cursed Sealas.

"Guys! Prepare to dig in. Open wide!" said Jiraburichapa.

Jiraburichapa accessed his full power and trapped Sealas whose eyes still blinded from Solar Flare in Evil Containment Wave.

Once he formed the wave into the orb form, Jiraburichapa ordered his comrades to open their mouth.

The orb that contained Sealas splits into four smaller orbs.

The biggest two orb went into Jiraburichapa and Murisol's mouth while the rest went into Obuni and Zium's mouth, sealing Sealas away with their body as its container.

"Now Lilibeau. Hurry up and do it!" said Obuni.

"Alright. Everyone gather here!" replied Lilibeau.

Obuni then called for Lilibeau to cast all four of them who sealed away Sealas with the tattoo that read "Demon King Seal" on their respective back.

Soon afterward, Murisol and Jiraburichapa defused.

"Seriously, we will have to live with this tattoo for the rest of our lives?" complained Napapa.

"At least you should be glad that we got to live longer." said Murichim.

"Look like continues learning the secret technique from other universes is the right decision after all." said Lilibeau.

"Exactly. If it weren't for these technique, we're as good as dead." said Jilcol.

"Most of them are Universe 7's. As expected of the universe that have a mortal who archived Ultra Instinct." said Obuni.

"But we're still this injured even after saved by Jiren. Better get hospitalized or we will be the corpse for real this time." said Murisarm.

"Let's make sure that none of us die after this, or else that jerky monster might be resurrected." said Zium.

With that, all nine warriors left the scene.

(Narrator POV Ended)

* * *

(Dyspo POV)

While Jiren and I headed toward the direction that led us to Toppo, Galactic Patrol HQ contacted me.

"Hi. I'm Merus from Galactic Patrol HQ. This might be very sudden but there's suspicious people keep popping up nowadays so I want to ask you to help us capture one of them nearby you."

Ha?!

"Aren't they just suspicious people?" I asked.

"Well, the thing is, we've been reported that the one nearby you two kidnapping the elder namekian from Planet Namek for his own personal use so please help us out before something bad happened more than it already is." begged Merus.

"Aren't there's guys other than us nearby as well? Jiren and I also in hurry to join force with Toppo." I replied.

Then Jiren suddenly snatched the call from me.

"If I'm not mistaken. Namek has something to do with Dragon Balls so the kidnapper might aim for something related to them, am I wrong?" said Jiren.

"Well yes." replied Merus.

Dragon Balls? Oh how stupid I am. I've already been told about those balls before the tournament of power along with others and yet I forgot the Namek part.

"Balls that can grant any wishes. If any bad guys have their hands on them will undoubtedly cause a ruckus. So you're telling me you don't have anyone left to capture that guy?" I asked.

"We actually don't have anyone left to capture this guy. But not because we're too busy, it's because no one could hold a candle to the culprit in terms of power level. We've even hire Hit-san to capture him but even I can't tell how long he can withstand this guy either." said Merus.

What the heck is that Galactic Patrol thinking? Hire an assassin to aid them capturing a bad guy.

Also, how can that guy even know that we will meet Hit halfway to find Toppo?

"Assuming that the culprit's wish is to obtain unrivaled strength and managed to have it granted, it's become more than possible if that assassin couldn't finish the job. I definitely can't overlook this either. However…" said Jiren.

Ah… it can't be help. If it's not like this then he's not Jiren I know (although he's more talkative than he used to be lately).

"Jiren. I will take care of that mission myself. You go help Toppo first." I said.

How vexing. The member of Pride Troopers like myself has to team up with assassin in order to carry out justice.

"Thank you very much, Dyspo-san." said Merus.

"And how did you know my name? I believe we've never met each other before, not to mention that my name has never mentioned before during our conversation." I asked.

…

No reply, huh? Even though we have similar job I just happened to not like this guy already.

And soon enough Jiren and I arrived to the place where Merus mentioned earlier.

Hit is obviously the one who's on the disadvantage.

It seems Merus is right. The guy that Hit fought with have really high power level, enough to make me almost rethink what I've said to Jiren earlier.

But I won't retract my words that easily. I'm a member of Pride Troopers. If I can't protect my words how can I even protect all the innocent citizens who need helps.

Now for heroic entry.

When Hit going to be attacked, I launched my proudest kick at his opponent.

"Woah! That dangerous." said the guy who I don't know his identity.

"You…" said Hit.

"Hurry up and help me capture him, I'm in a hurry myself!" I said.

And I'm not really fond of cooperating with assassin of all people too!

(Dyspo POV Ended)

* * *

(Original Zamasu POV)

"Giving up. You guys can't win against us." said my alternate timeline counterparts.

You don't say. Being surrounded by ten thousand of immortal enemies isn't something I can see any hope in winning at all.

Three out of four of us are immortal so we capable of multiplying ourselves through regenerations. However, my opponents still has the upper hand and advantage. As expected of my counterparts, I couldn't help but acknowledge that.

"Darn it. If we can keep them busy for a while we might've a chance." I muttered.

"If it's just a moment then I might be able to do that." said my Saiyan counterpart.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Probably. However, do your best to not getting caught in it then." He replied.

"Eh?" I said.

"Now say it! Say that you all surrender!" said my enemy counterparts.

"ROAAAAAAAAAARRR…!" shouted my Saiyan counterpart.

"You…!" I said.

"What?" dumbfounded my enemy counterparts.

My Saiyan counterpart suddenly roared and transformed into his strongest Super Saiyan Rosé form with hybrid aura.

Ah… I finally understand.

I hid my ki and teleported far away from the spot briefly.

If he's in that form, his power will be able to create that mystic aura which can influence Saiyan's ki and break the owner's mind enough to engulf more than half of my immortal enemies.

And the result is more or less as expected when I teleported back.

There's a big internal strife within the sea of my enemies.

"I don't think it would last long. What will you plan to do?" asked my Saiyan counterpart.

"Good timing. To think the situation is really getting better and better. Let me take care of the rest." I said.

I took my left Potara from my left ear and stick it on my Saiyan counterpart's left ear.

And now the time for the mightiest god warrior to be born.

Really, I couldn't believe that I have to do this against my alternate timeline counterparts of all people!

(Original Zamasu POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

I have no choice but to spill all the beans AGAIN. This time I have to tell Canba together with healing him as well as took him to the place where no one I don't know would notice him which is my usual spot in the school together with four demonic women whose memories resurfaced.

It seems like as expected. He's searching for a guy named Vegeta and asking him for help so he headed to earth but unfortunately that this isn't the earth he's seeking.

Normally I don't need to spill the beans to him but I have at least two reasons that make me do that.

One, as a stranger to him will make things difficult so I have no choice.

Two, it's better not to make Komachi mad at me for being an asshole Onii-chan on her watch.

And then Cabba also spill the beans about his situation which I think I should at least do this.

"Let me apologize for all the pointless ruckus that you all have gone through." I apologized.

"Eh? No, Hachiman-san. You yourself didn't wish this ruckus to happen either so…" said Cabba.

"But he still committed a crime that is to alter people's memories so I think it's appropriate that he's apologized." said Yukinoshita.

"Not to mention that if the shadow dragons didn't show up he would've continued trolling the innocent us to no end." said Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Shut up, you stalker duo." I slipped my tongue which earned head-lock and suplex from them.

If I weren't superpower, I'd have died at that. It should be safe to say that they deserved to be categorized as powerless Cauliflas.

And for Yuigahama and Komachi who only watching me get attacked by the two self-denied stalkers, they really deserved to be categorized as harmless Kales at this point.

"Um… Hachiman-san. Can you please teleport me to Master Vegeta's whereabout? He should be within your ability range, isn't he?" asked Cabba.

"Let me see…" I said as I searched for Vegeta's ki.

But the moment I found his ki, his voice suddenly shouted in my head.

"Don't disturb me! This is a very important training to defeat Moro so f*ck off. Both you and Cabba!"

I dumbfounded at that and probably visibly about it.

"What's wrong, Hachiman-san?" asked Cabba.

"I don't know how to say but it's look like your master has some kind of intuition that makes him figure out that I searched for his ki as well as your request so he telepathically told me to not interrupt him with his important training to defeat someone." I said.

"No way… If master is occupied then what should I do? At this rate Caulifla-san and Kale-san won't be saved." said Cabba.

I sighed as I know what to do.

"I will aid you in your mission in your master's place then." I said.

"Hachiman-san." said Cabba.

"Hikigaya/Hikigaya-kun/Hikki/Onii-chan." said four demonic women.

"Some of shadow dragons already marked my head which means I'm practically a disaster magnet here so I better get rid of them as fast as possible instead of waiting for their revenge here." I said as I took Cabba with me.

Although I'm no warrior, I still need to take responsibility for all the ruckus I've caused.

Look like it's my turn to officially join the fight.

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

(Narrator POV)

Hachiman and Cabba teleported to the Universe 7's earth and Hachiman immediately took down prisoners Gohan and Piccolo fought with.

"This place is…" said Cabba.

"Universe 6's Saiyan?" said Piccolo.

"And who's that?" said Gohan.

"The earth you originally planned to seek for your master." replied Hachiman.

"Eh? Hachiman-san. Didn't you say that you don't want to interrupt master?" said Cabba.

"First of all, your master somehow isn't on the earth. And just so you know that unlike you, I'm not some hot-blooded guy who would just butt his head with his enemies unprepared." said Hachiman as he turned his head to Gohan.

"Eh?" said Gohan, confused.

"What do you want to do with Gohan? And who exactly are you?" said Piccolo.

"Er… How should I say? He's Universe 6 Team's earthling member but somehow he's forgotten by almost everyone." said Cabba.

"Is that so… anyway, why are you guys come here?" asked Piccolo.

"And what business you have with me?" asked Gohan.

"Actually, I would like you to tell Cabba how to obtain your strongest form that you've shown during the tournament." said Hachiman.

Everyone dumbfounded at that.

"Ehhhh?" said Cabba.

"Everyone appeared to have their hand full so we have to rely on ourselves. In order to help those punk friends of yours, I think you obtaining that form is necessary. Since you're also the Saiyan like him so it shouldn't be completely impossible." said Hachiman.

"Well, actually it's because Elder Kai's ability that I was able to obtain that form, not exactly my own ability. Not to mention that it took more than a day to draw out that form." explained Gohan.

"Is that so? How unfortunate." said Hachiman.

Piccolo then inhale and exhale.

"Well, if doing that in hyperbolic time chamber then it would take about four to five minutes in the real world." suggested Piccolo.

"For real? Then…" said Cabba.

"The problem is Elder Kai, right? He's a god so he might not just do it for us willingly." said Hachiman.

"Ah…" dejected Cabba.

"Well, he might help if you bribe him with some kind of porn or similar stuff." thought Gohan.

"Well, I guess I will just at least have to go see him." said Hachiman.

"Wait Hachiman-san. Giving how strong you really are, aren't you alone enough to handle the situation? I mean you're even won the tournament after all." said Cabba.

"You're such an idiot for relying on references regarding that tournament. The current situation isn't the same. Everyone aren't forced to not use weapons, flight or killing this time so my performance back then literally not enough to guarantee anything. At least our current level won't do." said Hachiman.

"Well, he has a point." thought Gohan.

"If you don't mind I want you to lead us to where hyperbolic time chamber when we're back with Elder Kai." said Hachiman as he and Cabba teleported away.

"Er… Yeah…" said Gohan and Piccolo as they flew to Dende's whereabout.

"He thinks he really can convince the Elder Kai. For real?" thought Piccolo.

"He's a mysterious person. How come everyone coincidentally forgot him? What's going on?" thought Gohan.

After three minutes of Hachiman and Cabba's departure, they teleported back together with Elder Kai and currently standing in front of the door of hyperbolic time chamber.

"He can do it. For real?" thought Piccolo.

"Boy. Don't forget my reward, okay." said Elder Kai.

"Of course I won't forget it." said Hachiman while Cabba wryly laughed.

"There's go my secret magazines. I will definitely make those dragons paid for this." thought Hachiman.

"And what you're going to do while waiting outside?" asked Gohan.

"I'm not waiting outside. I'm going to do self-training there." replied Hachiman.

"Eh? You didn't want Elder Kai to draw out your potential as well?" asked Piccolo.

"Nah. I have my own reason not to so let not waste anymore time." replied Hachiman as he, Cabba and Elder Kai entered the hyperbolic time chamber.

"As if I have enough secret magazines to bribe him for my part! Also, if it weren't for him moved by Cabba's resolves then he's not going to come to hyperbolic time chamber in the first place!" thought Hachiman.

Meanwhile, on Shadow Dragons' side, three of them who fled from earth join the three ones on Planet Salada after obtaining new hosts.

"What a let down. I thought every single one of us would show up together here." said Four stars dragon as Caulifla.

"Can't be help. One star is quite picky about the host after all." said Three stars dragon and Five stars dragon as Kale.

"As expected of Namekians, the compatibility level is great, unlike that cat maniac earthling." said Six stars dragon as Saonel.

"They're the race that give birth to us after all." said Seven stars dragon as Pirina.

"For me to have to be cladded in this embarrassing looking host. Hikigaya Hachiman, I'll kill you for sure!" said Two stars dragon as Botamo.

"I don't know what kind of fool he made you out to be but our first priority is to get rid of Ozotto. Don't ever forget that." said possessed Kale.

"For that to happen, we need One star dragon. Honestly, where the heck is he?" complained possessed Caulifla.

(Narrator POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 6 for you readers. Sorry for the long wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unexpected helpers

* * *

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV, right after Hachiman left the earth with Cabba)

"Now what should we do?" I asked which earned "don't ask me" expressions from the three girls.

As expected, no response whatsoever.

Can't help it. Or you're saying everything that happened up until now completely make sense to you?

Now don't get me wrong, it's true that we all have witnessed everything so Hikigaya's story are more or less the truth, but that doesn't mean we can understand everything right away.

How can he fly without any wings? How can he fight like that? How did he obtain that strength? And more questions coming up.

Argh…! That such a pain. I've never be bothered with such things this much in my entire life!

Someone elaborate these bizarre stuff to me, pretty please.

Then all of sudden, someone appeared before us and three of us dumbfounded at his arrival.

*Swift*

Before us is a tall young man of muscular built with black hair. His hair is unkempt with three bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and two hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with five spikes and four in the back. He wear an open orange gi secured with a blue sash-style obi over his waist, dark blue undershirt, red wristbands, and dark blue kung fu shoes.

Oh, handsome…

"Oh no, I'm too late. Cabba already left." said the mysterious man.

Is warping a universal trend or something?

Then the mysterious man turned to me and asked.

"Er… you there… Where am I?"

The previous one is so polite and brimming with manners, why does this one act like a country bumpkin?

"This is Jap—Mnn?!" said Hikigaya's sister and Yuigahama but stopped by me and Yukinoshita midway.

These airheads, I swear. What kind of aliens would know about Japan?

"This is earth." I replied.

"For real? But wait. If so then why can't I sense any of my acquaintances' ki at all?" replied the man.

The heck is 'ki'? Good grief, without Hikigaya, who could elaborate that to me?

But come to think of it, that Cabba guy also come here thinking that this is the earth he's looking for but realistically it isn't.

So this guy probably has the same problem. But there's one more problem; Is he an ally or enemy?

And in case if he's an enemy, without Hikigaya, how can we handle this guy?

Then a sudden loud beep and shout meet my ears.

"PLEASE MOVE! THE BRAKE IS BROKEN!" shouted a truck driver.

No. Please. Even though I have dreamed of going to Isekai world I still don't want that dream to come true this sudden. At least not when I'm young.

But then the man I'm talking to earlier jumps into the front of the brake-broken truck and stop it bare-handed like it is the most natural thing in this entire world.

Of course I'm really amazed by it. But giving the fact that I have witnessed Hikigaya's strength before really doesn't make the scene in front of me be that amazing.

However, the scene occurred in front of me is still too sudden to take in so my body couldn't help but on my knees and shaking heavily.

"U-um… thank you very much." I uttered.

Oh, I almost forgot my students. Where are theEEEEY?!

Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and Hikigaya's sister are all lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Oi Yukinoshita! Yuigahama! Hikigaya's sister! Pull yourself up! Are you okay?" I shouted and shook them.

"Erm… I think they're just passed out. Their kis are still remain without any loss so they should be alive." said our savior.

Again with the ki thing. But now I have to do something about these three.

"Pardon me but could you help me take these three to my home please." I asked.

"I'm in a hurry, y'know? I have to find Moro and defeat him real quick." was his replied.

I don't care about that Moro or any morons you're talking about, you moron! Also…

"What's the harm? You still have no idea how to do that right now either, am I wrong?" I said which he made a 'you're right' face in response.

What a moron.

"Anyway, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh right, I'm (Ora) Goku. Son Goku. Nice to meet you." was his reply.

Even his name also sounded moron. Such alien does exist after all.

"I'm Hiratsuka Shizuka. Nice to meet you too." I said as him and I carried three sleeping beauties away.

Come to think of it, this could be the first time in a while for me to take a guy to my home.

(Sigh) Someone please marry me already.

(Hiratsuka Shizuka POV Ended)

* * *

(Narrator POV, Zamasu's part)

Original Zamasu and Super Saiyan Rosé Evolution Zamasu Black are now merged through Potaras and become Supreme Merged Zamasu.

And without Zamasu Black's presence, his alteration kis become ineffective and the manipulated Zamasus are back to normal.

"Ho… I can sense unbelievable level of ki from you. It would be wasted not use it for my plan." said alternative timeline Merged Zamasu.

It is just he said. The energy Supreme Merged Zamasu possessed is enough to butcher even someone like Jiren with ease.

"It would be wasted if I'm not using it to stop your sinful ambition, my counterparts." said Supreme Merged Zamasu.

After that, Supreme Merged Zamasu materialized a planet-sized rosé cocoon with vein-like bulges on it in an instant, confused his enemy counterparts.

The cocoon is now opened and Supreme Merged Zamasu moved to its center.

"What's that?" said alternative timeline Merged Zamasu as his clones thought the same.

"Although I'm not possessed that much of magic, I still have enough power to make up for it." said Supreme Merged Zamasu as he unleashed his ki all over the place and instantly covered the entire solar system he stayed in.

"Wha—? ARRRRRGHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?!" said alternative timeline Merged Zamasu and his clone.

"Even I don't know how to describe. If following the mortal naming sense then this is Evil Containment Black Hole." replied

The ki released from Supreme Merged Zamasu flow back to him as if he's the center of the gravity that sucked in the ki like how black holes work and acted like Evil Containment Wave.

"Even you… able to use that?!" said alternative timeline Merged Zamasu.

"Not just that, you see. I can even create _that_ cocoon." replied Supreme Merged Zamasu.

"Don't tell me that you… ARRRGHHHH!" groaned alternative timeline Merged Zamasu followed by his clones'.

Alternative timeline Merged Zamasu, after being reminded of cocoon, realized that the mysterious cocoon created by his alternate timeline counterpart is probably the same thing as the Sealed Ball that once sealed away Majin Buu in many million years ago, and this one probably enough to seal many powerful people away in one go judging from its size.

And the only way to undo the seal is to gather energy that enough to match the amount of the sealed people's combined energy with the same type of ki and then transfer them to the Sealed Ball.

However, with Supreme Merged Zamasu as the center of the Evil Containment Black Hole meant that he also attempted to seal not just his evil counterparts but also himself as well.

"Why…? What make you, my supposed counterpart, need go against my zero mortals plan this badly…?" asked alternative timeline Merged Zamasu.

Supreme Merged Zamasu closed his eyes and wryly laughed at himself.

"In my whole life, I have never care about humans, and no humans ever care about me. However, that's before met and merged with a certain one of them and eventually have my life saved by him. That's enough to make me ready to stay on his side." replied Supreme Merged Zamasu.

"That's a load of bu… ARRRRGHHHH!" groaned alternative timeline Merged Zamasu.

With the last clone sucked into the cocoon, Supreme Merged Zamasu reopened his eyes.

"Seal!" commanded Supreme Merged Zamasu.

"I wonder if I'm doing the right things. Gowasu-sama. Hachiman." thought Supreme Merged Zamasu.

With that last command, the cocoon is closed completely and become the completed Sealed Ball which require at least the amount of energy that high enough to make a Universe Seeds become its complete form.

(Narrator POV Ended)

* * *

(Dyspo POV)

Damn it all. If only I could go all out freely, dealing with this jerk wouldn't be this much of a pain.

"Do you like my battlefield, Dyspo-san?" sarcastically said Ozotto.

This bastard, I swear.

"Getting cocky, aren't you?" I said.

"C'mon, Dyspo-san. You've said that line over twenty times already. How about some other words?" provoked Ozotto.

I can't help it. This guy has strange ability that can control glasses and formed them into invisible sharp moving glass threads which already conquered the ground and keep Hit and I from leaving the planet.

"Oi, Hit. Don't you have any good ideas for defeating this guy?" I asked, ignored how pathetic I was for doing that.

"If you can make my strikes hit him even once then we might have a chance." replied Hit.

"How great. With speed that slow, luck is probably the only thing we can count on even with my help." I said.

But being too fast is definitely backfired since I couldn't move freely and even now Hit and I being constantly cut.

Although Hit can dodge them with Time Skip but that also increases his distance with Ozotto more and more.

I, on the other hand, rarely hit Ozotto even with this speed, and even if my attacks hit him, the amount of damage he took still too light to increase enough advantages for us to take him down.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all!" I groaned in pain.

"Tch. Damn it." said Hit.

"It would be better if you guys just give up right away, wouldn't it?" said Ozotto.

Those damn glass threads still continually find the way to cut Hit's and my flesh every now and then.

Ah! Screw this! To hell with all these wisely approaches! Dead or alive, that's all I need to do!

"ARRRGGGHHH! Just do it!" I screamed which probably startled everyone.

I crazily sparked ki blasts and Circle Flashes at Ozotto without care about my own flesh like a berserker.

Ozotto and even Hit were caught off guard but still managed to get away from my attacks.

Look like it's work better than when I was cautious about those damn threads and its owner's power.

"Woah?! What a beast you are? Well, you do look one of them from the get go so not much surprised." said Ozotto.

"That sure is unexpected." said Hit.

Shut the hell up you two!

"Although I'm not fond of this method but I guess I have no choice but to play along." said Hit.

After that, Hit started to randomly punch all over the place at Ozotto's direction.

And then the sound of broken glass grew noisier and noisier.

"Woah, what a combination. Crazy attacks with crazy supports, eh? Interesting." excitedly said Ozotto.

I see. Hit used Shockwave attacks to create the openings for my crazily aimed attacks so that some of them would reach Ozotto. It wouldn't work before since my speed is hard to keep up with back then.

However, it's still a foolish and gambling kind of decision. If both of us run out of power and stamina first then we lost, but even if ours are inexhaustible I don't think we still be able to take down this monster either.

Not to mention that Ozotto's attacks and his damn threads are even fiercer than before in response.

Seriously, what should we do?

"Huh? Uwah?!" confusingly uttered Ozotto.

It worked! But wait. I don't remember that my attacks can be bounced back to hit my opponent.

"Who are you?" said Ozotto as he looked at someone.

He has red fur and wears a torn muffler, black gloves and red boots. His eyes are yellow. He has the appearance of a fox sporting long legs. Also, I couldn't sense his ki at all.

If I'm not mistaken, that guy is…

"Basil the kicker." replied that someone.

One of Universe 9's warriors. Why is he here?

"Wha—? What are you?" said Ozotto.

Someone caught Ozotto from behind without him conscious about it.

"Kaaaahh…!"

The one who caught Ozotto sprayed condensed purple mist right at his face before separating itself from him. After that, Ozotto's glass threads are constantly destroyed judging from what I heard.

And the one who ambush Ozotto has gold fur with a white muzzle and chest. He wears green pants with suspenders, and sports a slightly sadistic and deranged facial expression, though it is most likely to be fierce. His build is hunched-over and lanky, with seemingly abnormally long arms.

But the most important thing is that he's similar to a guy named Basil from earlier, not just appearances but also the undetectable ki.

"Damn it! My eyes! My face! They're poisoned!" groaned Ozotto.

"Universe 9's Lavendar and Basil." I said.

"Oi. Why don't you do something about this three eyes jerk already?" said Basil.

Oh yeah, I forgot. But it's look like I'm too distracted as Hit already got ahead of me and launched at Ozotto.

"Take this!" said Hit.

"Guwaaahh…?! You…!" groaned Ozotto.

Hit took the initiative and ambush the distracted Ozotto with one single heavy punch in the gut, making Ozotto disgorge something that look like an old man with green skin off of his mouth.

"Gross!" I blurted out instinctively.

However, this monster still…

"That was delightful. But still not a threat even a bit." said Ozotto.

What a tough shit he is.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is the best you can do after we grant you a chance?" said Lavendar.

"I wonder about that." replied Hit as he pointed his right arm at Ozotto's direction.

"I… can't… move…" said Ozotto.

Huh?

"I've already said before that one strike is all I need." said Hit.

**(A/N: It's Time Prison Technique)**

"I don't remember that is your Time Skip technique." I said.

"How about you finishing him off already or that monster will get his freedom back soon?" said Hit.

"O-oh yeah. Prepare yourself Ozotto." I said and unleashed every ounce of strength I have.

Now I'm in Super Maximum Light Speed Mode at its (currently) finest. With the densest Energy Blade, I charged at Ozotto with the highest speed ever caused my entire figure to pierce through his body and left a big hole in his chest.

"Guwaaahh…?! D-damn it!" groaned Ozotto.

But I'm not done yet. I cut Ozotto in hundred pieces and burnt every single of them with my ki blasts.

"It serves you right, Ozotto." I said.

Ah… that's refreshing. However,…

"Anyway, Hit. What did you… huh? Where was he?" I said.

Where is that guy go, really?

"The moment you give that guy a hole on his chest, he said something like 'my job is done' and then left." said Basil.

That guy. He just want to left the duty of helping the man Ozotto disgorged earlier to me. Really, as expected, I can never get along with assassin after all.

Oh, by the way…

"And why're you guys here? Did someone hire you to help us out?" I asked.

Basil and Lavendar deadpanned at me.

"Do we look like some goons who would accept such job? Don't lump us together with Hit." said Basil.

"We're in the middle of finding a person but being trapped on this planet by the jerk you just killed earlier." said Lavendar.

"So you just help me out in order to get rid of Ozotto to free yourself. That's Universe 9 for you." I said.

They're really as terrible as Hit, I swear.

"But who are you looking for? How does it relate to this universe?" I asked.

"Because that person is coming to your universe, that's why?" replied Basil.

"And since all the gods aren't around so double the difficulty." replied Lavendar.

"And who is the one you guys are looking for?" I asked.

"Big bro Bergamo." replied Basil.

I know that it sounded unlike what Pride Troopers supposed to say and do but…

"Unfortunately that I have no idea either, not to mention that this old man needed help so I afraid I couldn't help you guys. See you." I left together with the old man.

I swear I could hear "Who need your help?" before they're no longer in my sight.

I wished Ozotto is still there to kick their asses really, really hard.

(Dyspo POV Ended)

* * *

(Narrator POV)

On Planet Salada, another evil ki possessor has arrived.

The Shadow Dragon possessors are surprised at first but then calmed down immediately.

"You're so freaking late." said possessed Kale.

"And here I thought you prefer someone amazing, look like you're still as incomprehensible as ever." said possessed Botamo.

"Let him be. Although his thinking process is so incomprehensible, the result he comes up with is always so like him." said possessed Saonel.

"I'm not give two shits about that. When the hell will we go butcher that jerk Ozotto?" whined possessed Caulifla.

"Probably when you can cool yourself down, Four Stars. By the way, One Star, aren't you going to say anything?" said possessed Pirina and turned his attention to the person in question.

The person in question has muscular-built, steel-blue-colored fur and wears a red scarf, bandages on both forearms, armbands on both arms, brown pants with a belt, and light brown shoes.

His general appearance resembled that of a humanoid wolf. But only his left eye's pupil does exist, the right eye's doesn't.

So basically, it's Bergamo but being possessed by One Star Shadow Dragon.

"Didn't you guys notice? That bastard's ki no longer exist. Doesn't that mean he's already dead?" said One Star as Bergamo.

After hearing that, the other Shadow Dragon possessors shouted in unison.

"WHAT?!"

(Narrator POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV)

"Sorry for the wait." I said.

"No problem, Hachiman-san." wryly said Cabba as all of us stepped out of the hyperbolic time chamber.

I don't even need my ESPer ability to see through that white lie bullsh*t, y'know?

You're too visibly restless the moment your potential is successfully unleashed (although you're already restless since the ritual part though) and still can't get out of this room because my own training isn't finished yet.

However I'm glad that he's reasonable enough to not whining out loud like a certain fight-addicted female Saiyan I really don't want to meet anytime soon even if she's being possessed.

Otherwise I might have to moan 'Why the hell do I have to listen to your damn whining when I have to not only polish my own abilities but also have to learn new techniques along while all you have to do is stand five hours and sit for twenty hours?' or something along those lines (but I still moan internally anyway since I have a feeling that I should switch places with him for some sloth reasons).

And the one that makes me learn the new techniques here is none other than this one person.

A god with pink skin and the same pointed ears as his other kin, as well as a Mohawk similar to Zamasu's but of a darker bluish color. His outfit consists of the shirt and trousers usually worn by Supreme Kais but without the regal tunic-like garment over the top. He wears an orange knotted cloth around his waist, as well as the same navy and yellow waistcoat and purple cape. Also, he has squinty eyes that normally seem closed until excited.

And he's the Universe 7's Grand Supreme Kai.

At first he's not supposed to be in the hyperbolic time chamber, or should I say as his current self.

The moment Cabba, Elder Kai and I entered this room, a certain person already there, sleeping soundly.

He has pink skin, an antenna on top of his head with three "steam holes" on each side. He is clothed in a purple cape, and a black vest with golden trims. He wears yellow gloves and boots with white baggy pants. He also wears a black belt with a golden belt buckle with the "M" mark.

After Cabba finished the ritual part of Elder Kai's doing, he's awakened.

Right after he saw Elder Kai, he somehow switched to Grand Supreme Kai, much to everyone's surprise.

But then out of nowhere, he forced me to learn his techniques immediately just because he could sense god ki from me.

And why didn't I refuse him? Well, that's because he can read my mind (but I couldn't read his), and the moment he realized that I was going to refuse, the Grand Supreme Kai such as himself, performed dogeza and pleaded me to accept it, and even said 'For the universe's sake'. Now tell me, what kind of scumbag demon I will be in case I refuse him at that situation?

(Sigh) It can't be help, isn't it?

Better kick those villains' asses real quick and headed home.

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Alright. Chapter 7 for you readers, please enjoy. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The tables have turned for both earths

* * *

(Dyspo POV)

After sending the Elder Namekian to his home planet, I immediately arrived on the Pride Troopers HQ.

"Sorry, I'm late." I said as I slammed the door opened.

"Lower your voice, Dyspo. Everyone needs to get some good rest." said Toppo.

*Crack*

"And replace the new door for us while you're at it." said Jiren.

"Oops…" I said.

I slammed too hard, I guess.

However,…

"Jiren. You're not going to after Moro?" I asked.

The Jiren I knew would after the bad guys right away on his own instead of be here watching over us.

"That guy is after life energy, right? What if he came here once everyone recovered and took energy?" said Jiren.

"That may be true, but…" I said.

While we're waiting here, many innocent people will suffer and die from Moro's doings.

"If only we could figure out Moro's whereabouts, I won't wait here and capture him in no time." said Jiren.

Moro's whereabouts… Maybe that guy can help us out.

I'm speed dialed Galactic Patrol HQ with my device.

"This is Galactic Patrol HQ, may we help you?"

He's not Merus.

"This is Dyspo from Pride Troopers. Where is Merus?" I asked.

"I humbly apologize but apparently sergeant Merus isn't here and we couldn't contact him either."

This isn't funny at all! He contacted me even though I don't need him and now he's absent when I so need him? Am I a joke to you?!

"Dang it. At this rate Moro will be getting away." I complained and was so ready to hang up.

However, in the end I didn't hang up because the one I talked to spoke something.

"Planet Eater Moro, right? I heard sergeant Merus once mentioned that he might be on a planet called earth in the south universe."

I'm glad I have super hearing skills otherwise I would miss this important information.

"Oh, is that so? Well, thanks a ton." I replied and hung up.

After that, I told everyone that Moro might be around the south universe's earth and we should go capture him.

"The problem is that none of us know the direction to go there. You should've asked that guy about that before hanging up, Dyspo." said Jiren.

"Ugh…" I said.

Dang it. And here I thought I'm not screwed up this time.

"I know… Marcarita once lectured me about it… That planet is Planet 4032-Green-877 of the South Neutral Universe… and I know how to get there… Take me with you guys…" said Toppo despite having many injuries on him.

"Don't push yourself too much, Toppo." I said.

"That goes for you too, Dyspo. You're just in a better shape than me, not in your best form, no?" said Toppo.

"That's…" I said.

It's true that this Moro could push Toppo this far but I don't think he can beat Jiren either. Also, you're being this badly wounded wouldn't be able to maintain your God of Destruction mode, would you?

"That guy can absorb people's energy. And the planet earth you're talking about is the planet where Team Universe 7 is coming from." said Toppo.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"It's where a guy named Son Goku lives…" said Toppo.

Son Goku. The mysterious Saiyan that can fight equally with Jiren during the tournament of power.

"If that's the case then all the more reasons you don't need to come with us yourself." I said.

If we cooperated with Son Goku I'm sure even Moro would've been defeated without having a moment of absorbing energy.

"If Son Goku can take care of Moro then it's fine, but if he doesn't…" said Toppo.

"Then it's possible that he will get Son Goku's power afterward. If that's happened, dealing with Moro would be extremely difficult even with my help. Is this what you're fearing of?" said Jiren which Toppo nodded.

"I know I couldn't defeat Moro when I'm not fully charged but at least I can prevent the incident Jiren talking about from happening while it is still possible." said Toppo.

"I know how you feel but who will take care of the safety of the rest of us when the three of us are after Moro? Even Kahseral is still unconscious." I asked.

"Cocotto. I know your injuries still not fully healed but use your ability to protect everyone while we're away. Got it?" ordered Toppo.

"Alright… I'll do my best." replied Cocotto.

And with that, we're heading to earth.

(Dyspo POV Ended)

* * *

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV, The South Neutral Universe Earth)

"Please wait a moment, Hachiman-san."

I was called out by a young humanoid with slug-like characteristics, including antennae, light green skin, and pink patches appearing throughout his body wearing a white robe with a blue collar and his robe he has a red colored kanji that means "God" with dark blue shoes.

Yeah. He's a Namekian named Dende. But why did he live on earth and not Planet Namek like the ones I know?

However, what's really bothering me is his thought.

"Can you please help us defeat Moro?" asked Dende.

I don't need to tell you what kind of thoughts I read at this point, do I?

"Unfortunately that my home planet as well as Planet Salada also can be considered as in danger as well so I apologized." I replied which he sadly nodded.

"Hachiman-san. Don't we have any better choice? Although I want to head back to save Salada as fast as possible, but …" said Cabba.

You and your ideal hero line…

First that overweight Supreme Kai and now you two. You guys really love to make me a heartless bastard, don't you?

"Really, Son-kun. Whenever we needed him here, he just went missing."

It's neither me, Cabba nor Dende who own that complain.

The one who made a complaint is a woman who probably has her age on par with Hiratsuka-sensei's or even older, she wears a white t-shirt, a red bandanna, jeans, cowgirl boots, and wears stud earrings.

"Son-kun?" I asked.

"She meant Goku-san. If only he's here we wouldn't be this worried." said Dende.

So he's _that_ Goku. The biggest fight maniac of all Saiyans back then, huh?

Even though I didn't like the uncertain promise, I guess I have to do it.

"Then how about this. Instead of insisting your fight with this Moro guy, I will bring you that Goku here as soon as possible. How's that?" I asked.

"Y-you can do that?" asked the woman.

"Cabba and I came here through teleportation so yes I can. However, only if I knew where he was, mind you." I replied.

Don't look at me with 'How dare you get my hopes up just to bat me down' gazes, woman!

"About that please wait a moment." said Dende.

What now?

"Hello. King Kai. Pardon me but do you know where Goku-san is right now?" said Dende.

Oh, isn't that telepathy? Quite useful technique. But that still doesn't ease my irritation towards the fact that I'm going to meet that hardcore fight maniac anytime soon even a little.

"Hachiman-san. You're going to go back to your earth, right?" asked Dende.

"You don't say." I said.

"Coincidentally, Goku-san is also there. So please bring him here, Hachiman-san." begged Dende.

I know I really shouldn't moan about this but the shoes are freakingly fit.

You aliens really do love my freaking earth, aren't you?! How many times do I have to revisit this annoyance?!

That's why I suddenly grabbed Cabba's shoulder which startled him and then teleported back to my earth together with him without saying anything.

(Hikigaya Hachiman POV Ended)

* * *

(Narrator POV, The North Neutral Universe's earth)

After sensing seven evil kis approached the earth, Son Goku, who is in the middle of having a chat with Hiratsuka Shizuka and eating Ramen (Shizuka's treat), left to face the seven threats by himself (but still remember to finish off a dozen bowls of Ramen at once first, much to Shizuka and everyone in the store's shock).

"Damn it. I can't really spend excessive stamina here before going to fight Moro." complained Goku.

"As expected of Saiyan, your mouth is really annoying despite you yourself is none other than a prey." said possessed Kale.

Once the seven shadow dragons spotted Goku after making their arrival on earth, they all considered Goku to be the most suitable host for them and decided to capture Goku.

Goku, of course he resisted so he went Super Saiyan 3 and fought seven dragons at once.

He handled the possessed Botamo, Saonel and Pirina without much problems but is no match for the possessed Kale, Caulifla and Bergamo.

So he went Super Saiyan God to outmatched the strongest three dragons but it's turned out that they're on par with him.

In order to save his stamina for the upcoming fight with Moro and not accidentally kill the shadow dragons' hosts, Goku can't afford to go Super Saiyan Blue or even Ultra Instinct.

*Swift*

"Guwaaahh?!" groaned possessed Kale and possessed Caulifla.

"It's really Goku-san."

"Could Saiyans be able to separate themselves from both fighting and training for even a moment, I wonder?"

Hachiman and Cabba, who just teleported from Universe 7 earth to Universe 6, immediately teleported to Goku's whereabouts and joined his fight with shadow dragons (much to Hachiman's annoyance) as Cabba punched off possessed Caulifla in the stomach while Hachiman kicked off possessed Kale in the face caused them to fall from the sky, much to Goku's surprise.

"Oh? Ah! Cabba, long time no see! And who's that?" said Goku.

"Yeah. I'm just some kind of wandering souls. I know that already so stop hammering that point." muttered Hachiman.

Come to think of it, Goku is probably the first alien that (unconsciously and unintentionally) reminded Hachiman of his loner status out loud.

*Swift*

"Woah?! You're startled me." surprised Goku.

"Aren't you in a hurry to fight Moro?" asked Hachiman.

"Well, yeah. Why?" asked Goku.

"Just. Go. Back. Already. You. Moron." said Hachiman, annoyed.

"Wha—?!" said Goku.

*Swift*

Hachiman teleported to Goku, attempted to send him to the earth that waited for him, but ended up annoyed by him so he grabbed him by his Gi around the neck and teleported him immediately before coming back in an instant.

*Boom*

The two shadow dragons that were ambushed by Hachiman-Cabba duo, along with another three that were knocked out by Goku, pulled themselves out from being buried and bursted their kis.

"You guys will pay for this!" said possessed Saonel, Pirina and Botamo.

"Don't think you guys can pull out that soft ambush trick for a second time!" said possessed Caulifla and Kale.

"But if you give up your body to us obediently then it's a different story, Hikigaya Hachiman." said possessed Bergamo.

"When did my body become a bargain sales item?" retorted Hachiman.

"Give back Caulifla-san and Kale-san's bodies! Haaaaahhh!" charged Cabba.

"This hot-headed Saiyan, I swear. (Sigh) Haaaaahhh!" said Hachiman.

"That's good, Hikigaya Hachiman. Now we can have our revenge on you." said possessed Saonel.

"This time I'll get your body." said possessed Botamo.

"No, I'll be the one to take his body!" said possessed Pirina.

"All the more reasons why I shouldn't wish for popularity." said Hachiman.

Hachiman-Cabba duo vs Seven shadow dragons begin with Cabba charged at possessed Caulifla and Kale with his potential unleashed form while Hachiman was left to deal with the rest as he accessed Hikigaya Zachiman form.

" *Huff huff* What's this? He's not even a Super Saiyan yet he can hold himself against us this far." said possessed Kale.

" *Huff huff* So it's really that form despite the difference, huh? I had no idea he could do that." said possessed Caulifla.

"I will not let you guys use their bodies for bad deeds any longer." said Cabba.

"Tch. How can I make them get out of their bodies without killing them? At this rate this fight will never end." thought Cabba.

Possessed Caulifla launched several powerful fire waves and possessed Kale launched several electric vibration waves at Cabba but he bathed and tanked them all.

Even in brawling parts, Cabba in the potential unleashed form can fight with them evenly in both brute strength and speed.

However, it's revealed that Cabba is still holding back as he didn't want to end up killing them both.

"H-hey! Wai—?! Guwaaahh!?"

"A-at least let me use my abil— Guwaaahh?!"

"Did you forget that you can't ki— Guwaaahh?!"

"Although your current hosts are different, the strength still stays the same and yet you guys hope to win?"

"Indeed. He has a point."

"Whose…side…are…you…really?!" X3

Meanwhile, The rematch between three shadow dragons (with possessed Bergamo join in) and Hachiman started.

However, unlike last time, Hachiman materialized edgy handcuff-shaped Katchins, locked away his opponents with them and pinned them down on the ground with gravity manipulation ability right away. Every time the victim resisted, the pain flew through their bodies, even Botamo's is no exception.

But only One Star Dragon, a.k.a. possessed Bergamo successfully dodged Hachiman's surprise attacks so it turned into a one-on-one fight between both of them.

"What's wrong? Why don't you try brawling on me?" said possessed Bergamo.

"Why don't you try to get out of that doggy body then? Aren't you after my body?" retorted Hachiman.

"Brawling, my untainted ass. You would end up getting stronger that way and I know it. Can't really kill him but if he's not die then he's only getting stronger. What a pain." thought Hachiman.

Ever since the start of his fight with possessed Bergamo, Hachiman has been in the lead and only used materialized Katchin scythe on him as he was aware of Bergamo's special ability through his own mind reading ability which annoyed him further.

"Hmm… Guess I have no choice but to rely on 'Transcended', huh?" thought Hachiman as he bursted his ki radiantly.

"Here I co—Guwaaahh?!" groaned possessed Caulifla.

"Eh?" confused Cabba.

"What's the meaning of this, Three Stars, Five Stars?" said possessed Bergamo.

When possessed Caulifla was about to charge at Cabba, possessed Kale, who bathed in Hachiman's radiant, lost self-control and fiercely kicked her in the stomach, knocked her off unconscious much to Cabba's surprise.

Then possessed Kale went and hugged possessed Bergamo from behind, sealed his movements.

"Looks like everyone is ready. Now reveal yourself, you damn dragons!" said Hachiman.

"Guwaaahh?!" X5

Hachiman then struck the lightning made from energy of destruction from halo on his back at every single of the shadow dragons' hosts, making five of them knocked unconscious and the Katchin handcuffs were all destroyed afterward. Only possessed Bergamo successfully avoided it using possessed Kale as his shield.

After that, the shadow dragons that were struck by Hachiman's lightning couldn't stay inside their hosts as their bonds with hosts were destroyed.

"I see. This is how you exorcise my comrades, huh?" said possessed Bergamo.

"You don't say." retorted Hachiman.

"That's amazing, Hachiman-san. Now only Bergamo left." said Cabba.

"It's not just that. Keep in mind that the shadow dragons are still alive, look!" said Hachiman.

As Hachiman said, the exorcised shadow dragons are now returned to their own form

**(A/N: Their appearances are the six nations Zeroth Dragons figuratively)**

"As a reward, I will help you save time by getting out of this body myself. Well, it's not like this dog meat is useful when you can exorcise me away anyway." said possessed Bergamo as his body fell backwards to the ground.

After that, the intimidating looking dragon formed itself in the sky. It's One Star Dragon's true form.

**(A/N: As you can guess, the last shadow dragon is The Dragon Deity Of Destruction, Gyze figuratively)**

"Well thanks. With this we can go out all the way to seal the deal without any worri— Guwaaahh?!" said Cabba but being blown away by One Star Dragon's surprise shockwave.

"Worries? Then I shall grant you worries." said One Star Dragon.

"I won't let you. Haaaaahhh!" said Hachiman.

*Swift*

"Crap! That jerk…! He has been hiding his speed all this time!" said Hachiman.

Not letting One Star Dragon to make any moves, Hachiman instantly coated his scythe with energy of destruction and charged at the dragon but missed miserably and lost the sight of it.

"Is it really okay to be surprised by just that? You're too late." said One Star Dragon.

"Yeah… It's really is too late… Damn it all." said Hachiman.

While Hachiman lost sight of One Star Dragon, One Star Dragon already merged with all other fellow shadow dragons and now his body dyed in black because of it.

And now the merged One Star Dragon, even in terms of strength alone, is as strong as Golden Frieza, much to Hachiman's regret.

* * *

(The South Neutral Universe's earth)

Even with Goku's Ultra Instinct Omen, he still couldn't seal the deal with Moro.

But soon after that, Vegeta teleported to the earth and cornered Moro with his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution form and a new technique; Forced Spirit Fission.

After having been reverted to his weak old state by Vegeta's Forced Spirit Fission, Moro absorbs Seven-Three, who had a copy of Moro's highest level of power, by devouring him whole upon which Moro was returned to a youthful prime and well-muscled state.

Unlike his previous power boosts, Moro underwent a noticeable transformation. He lost his goat-like facial structure as his snout became flat and humanoid with a nose. His facial features also became more like Seven-Three's including one spherical half gem on his forehead while the other two are now on his palms.

This made Moro even more powerful than how he was previously, having added Seven-Three's might and the copy of his previous highest power to his current power. Also in this form, Moro has access to all of Seven-Three's abilities, including limitless stamina and copying the abilities of anyone whose neck he touches.

Even with Forced Spirit Fission technique, Vegeta still couldn't seal the deal with the current Moro.

Dende decided to go to where Goku and others are to heal them but because this fact is revealed to Moro through telepathy so Moro created a barrier to keep him from doing so.

Now the situation here is at its worst.

*Crack crack crack*

"What? My barrier is cracked?" said Moro.

"So you're Moro." said Jiren.

"Although he's different from the last time I've met him, this disgusting energy is none other than his." said Toppo.

"My my. I haven't finished my current foods yet you brought me more. How generous of you." said Moro.

"Foods? Where is those 'foods' you're implying?" snickered Toppo.

"Huh? What the?" said Moro.

Moro was about to devour Goku's energy but the sudden crumble of his barrier distracted him as he stopped his approaching to Goku midway.

Once he spotted Toppo, he was glad that more foods keep coming for him.

But during the moment that Moro was distracted from Goku, Goku and all the fighters he planned to devour their energy from are disappeared.

"I see. This is your doing." said Moro.

"Indeed. As if I would let you have your way like the last time." replied Dyspo.

Upon spotting Dyspo, Moro realized that if there's someone that fast enough to be able to take Goku and others far away from his sight during the moment he's distracted without him noticing then that person could be Dyspo.

And it is just as Moro's analysis, Dyspo, when Moro spotted him, surrounded himself in a purple flame-like aura that outlines his body which indicated that he was in his Super Maximum Light Speed Mode at that time, so it's no doubt that it's him who transported Goku and others away.

"What a pointless thing to do. You and that mustache guy are visibly weaker than the first time we met while I'm much stronger than that time, unless this egghead guy is reliable then you guys are done for." said Moro.

"And if I'm more than reliable, then you're the one who's done for." said Jiren.

"I'm counting on you, Jiren." said Toppo.

"I'm also counting on you too, Jiren, was it? As my next tasty dish, that's it." said Moro.

At the end of the conversation, the fight between Jiren and Moro begins.

Meanwhile, Dende was diligently healing everyone's wounds as fast as possible.

(Narrator POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 8 for you readers, please enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pivotal Triggers

* * *

(Narrator POV, The North Neutral Universe's earth)

"Well done. Two Stars Dragon's poisonous smoke, Three Stars Dragon's lightning, Four Stars Dragon's fire, Five Stars Dragon's vibration, Six Stars Dragon's fraction rain and Seven Stars Dragon's shadowstitch abilities. None of them can't even get you." said One Star Dragon.

"You don't say." replied Hachiman.

"Their ability is one thing, your raw strength is another story. One hit and I'll be done for." thought Hachiman.

One Star Dragon, who merged with his fellow shadow dragons and turned into Omega One Star Dragon, has launched several lightning, fire, speed draining rain, poisonous smoke and vibration attacks but Hachiman responded by spherizing them through his gravity manipulation ability.

While Hachiman spherized the attacks, Omega One Star Dragon appeared from the nearby shadow through Seven Stars dragon ability and shot a massive ki wave at him like a merciless cannon.

However, Hachiman foresaw the plan through his mind-reading ability and used Solar Flare technique during the pivotal moment that made the ambushed ki wave miss him.

After completing his spherizing, Hachiman shot the spherized Omega One Star Dragon's attacks back.

But Omega One Star Dragon, even though he's slightly blinded from Solar Flare and took the hit head on, didn't faze even a bit.

Seeing that Hachiman can put up the fight well, Omega One Star Dragon praised him for it.

But Hachiman definitely is not happy about it, especially when he's aware of the difference between his power and his opponent's.

"Let's have fun, shall we?" said Omega One Star Dragon.

"How about no?" said Hachiman.

*Swift*

*Boom*

"Guwaaaaahh… You… How… ?!" groaned Hachiman.

The fight resumed as Hachiman teleported away from Omega One Star Dragon but ended up exploding as soon as Hachiman appeared.

It's Omega One Star Dragon's ability to manipulate some of his opponent's ki and turned it into a massive explosion with a glare.

So not only that Hachiman would be weakened and damaged, One Star Dragon also has no decrease in both of his stamina and ki.

"I see. The reason why you can handle the other shadow dragons. You can read our mind, right?" said Omega One Star Dragon which made Hachiman averted away his eyes.

Hachiman was sweating while bleeding upon hearing that.

Because Omega One Star Dragon used the explosion technique on Hachiman on impulse and quick without even planning it beforehand, leading to Hachiman couldn't prepare himself for it.

At that time, Omega One Star Dragon could figure out what Hachiman truly was capable of.

"Oh, not just that. It's because your current enemy is only one not many so you can't display your secret technique, right? The one that you used on Two, Six and Seven Stars dragon." said Omega One Star Dragon.

"No comment." replied Hachiman.

"Even without considering his raw strength, everything else was true. Damn it!" thought Hachiman.

*Boom*

"Guwaaahh…?!" groaned Hachiman.

"Farewell. Hikigaya Hachiman." said Omega One Star Dragon.

"Damn it. I couldn't teleport in time." thought Hachiman.

After saying that, Omega One Star Dragon launched a powerful ki cannon at Hachiman.

"Hiyaaaaaaahhh…!"

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Shut up, you yellow teddy bear!"

"I don't want to die so please."

"You coward bear!"

And then the ki cannon that launched at Hachiman is deflected, or should it be called 'bounced away'.

"You guys…" said Hachiman.

The ones who did that are Kefla and Botamo.

With Kefla in her Legendary Super Saiyan 2 and Botamo as her shield, she appeared in front of Hachiman and blocked the attack then bounced it away.

"We still haven't settled our score yet so don't just go and die." said Kefla.

Upon hearing that, Hachiman's veins on his head popped and shouted.

"CABBAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sorry Hachiman-san. But it can't be helped. If I'm not spill the beans she won't help you." said Cabba.

"You…?!" said Hachiman.

Although Hachiman was safe, he still greatly displeased at the fact that Cabba went and spilled the beans to Caulifla of all people.

And when taking a good look at Cabba, the Potara earrings given by Fuwa that he was supposed to wear are gone, which explains why Kefla joins the fight.

Also, while Hachiman fought with Omega One Star Dragon, Cabba probably healed everyone that was possessed by shadow dragons up until now.

And now it's Hachiman's turn to receive his healing while harbors grudges against him.

"That's so praiseworthy even for such recycled puppets." praised Omega One Star Dragon.

And then someone said "Thanks for compliments." and kicked Omega One Star Dragon away.

That someone turned out to be incredibly large size Bergamo.

Since his ki is the undetectable type so Omega One Star Dragon let his guard down on him.

"Not bad, not bad." praised Kefla.

"Shut up. I almost got myself killed thanks to your crazy plan!" retorted Bergamo.

"Aren't you capable of gaining power from taking the hits? You should be grateful to me, y'know?" said Kefla.

"I have my limit for each absorption, you nuts Saiyans!" retorted Bergamo.

"Who knows?" said Kefla.

"Who knows, my untainted ass! We've agreed to let me take the little hit from that guy but you just fed me that huge!" complained Bergamo.

"If it weren't for getting revenge on that dragon I will never cooperate with this bitch in the first place." thought Bergamo.

"Would you please let go of me now, please?" begged Botamo but his request reached to no one's ears.

*Boom*

"Kyaaaaahhh?!" groaned Kefla as she fell to the ground.

Before Kefla could continue her banter, she exploded in the same way as Hachiman's.

"It didn't work on you, eh? But your absorption already hit the limit, right?" said Omega One Star Dragon.

"Ugh…h" groaned Sainel and Pirina.

While the fused Saiyan argued with the giant humanoid dog, the villain they needed to defeat came to them after being kept accompanied by Saonel and Pirina and heard their conversation while choking the two Namekians' necks.

Omega One Star Dragon glared at both Kefla and Bergamo at the same time but only Kefla affected by it since the technique wouldn't work on undetectable type ki much to Omega One Star Dragon's surprise.

"Tch. How persistent!" said Bergamo.

Omega One Star Dragon then dropped the eventually unconscious Namekians from the sky and pointed his weapon-like right arm at Bergamo.

"It's over." said Omega One Star Dragon as he shot the ki wave at Bergamo.

Bergamo couldn't possibly have dodged with his gigantic size.

"As if I'm going to die like this! Full Power Wolfgang Penetrator!" shouted Bergamo.

After that, Bergamo went all out with his Wolfgang Penetrator to push back Omega One Star Dragon's attack.

"Guwaaahh…?!" groaned Bergamo.

But Bergamo's struggle eventually proved useless as his Wolfgang Penetrator being overwhelmed while his body gradually minimized to his original size and then took the attack hit on.

"Hmm?" confused Omega One Star Dragon.

Not only that Bergamo survived, but two more people also appeared on his left and right side.

The two people who appeared are Lavender and Basil. However, three of them are bulkier than how they used to be.

"Dangers Triangle Ritual success!" said Lavender.

"Are you alright, Big bro?" said Basil.

"Thanks. That was close." said Bergamo.

Basil and Lavender were both grabbed one of their hands on Bergamo's right and left shoulder while their another hands grabbed each other which formed a triangle.

With Bergamo as the center of the absorption, Lavender and Basil, who joined the ritual, are able to get their power boosted through the divided absorbed energy, which minimizes the risk of Bergamo getting killed before the absorption completes.

"Let's go, Dangers' Triangle!" said Bergamo as he prepared double Wolfgang Penetrators.

"Roger!" said Lavender as he prepared a poison breath.

"Sure!" said Basil as his legs coated with energy blades.

And then the three of them pushed Omega One Star Dragon on the defensive.

Meanwhile, Cabba, after he has finished healing Hachiman, goes to heal Saonel, Pirina, Botamo and Kefla next.

"Universe 9 surely got stronger. They're able to push that monster into the defensive." complimented Cabba.

"You're wrong." denied Hachiman.

"Eh? Why?" asked Cabba.

"I highly doubt that the monster you're talking about absorbed his comrade just to gain only strength." replied Hachiman.

"Uwaaaaahhh…?!" groaned Bergamo, Lavender and Basil.

And it's just as Hachiman said, the trio's formation is broken in a blink of an eye after the end of the conversation. Even though they managed to reform their formation afterward they were still disadvantaged against Omega One Star Dragon.

"Dangers' Triangle was destroyed?" said Cabba.

"It may not look like it but that monster's actual speed probably was way too fast for someone with that big of the body structure." said Hachiman.

"No way. That monster has been hiding that the whole time." said Cabba.

"I don't think that's the case. That monster. Its speed raised to whole new levels just by wishing about it. How fit for being the evil counterpart of Shenron. Yet again I wish I didn't have this ESPer ability." thought Hachiman.

"Hachiman-san. Aren't you learning some techniques from Universe 7's Grand Supreme Kai? Are all those techniques useless?" asked Cabba.

"It's not like they were all useless techniques." replied Hachiman.

"Then please use it!" begged Cabba.

"I need people to distract my enemy for that technique, and they have to keep distracting the enemy no matter what. Just you and those three won't be enough distraction." said Hachiman.

Then someone bursted her ki upon hearing that. It's Kefla.

"You've got some nerve forgotten that I'm here!" said Kefla.

"Coming from you?! I'm not your personal shield so let me go already." said Botamo with teary eyes which resulted in him being knocked unconscious by Kefla (but still keeping him as her equipment).

"That's right. We still have you. Wait, where's the Potaras on your ears." asked Cabba.

Then another ki burst being noticed and its owner appeared.

"Then let me, Pironel, take part in that role too."

It's a Namekian resembling both Saonel and Pirina with Potara earrings on his ears.

"That answers your question, Cabba." said Kefla.

"I see. They merged. Then we're counting on you, Pironel-san." said Cabba.

" *Sigh* Fine. Just don't die on me." said Hachiman.

Then Cabba was about to ask for Hachiman's permission which Hachiman let them do it with a sigh and warned them not to die on him.

Pirona went full power, Kefla powered up to Legendary Super Saiyan 3 while Cabba powered up even further in his potential unleashed form. Three of them assisted Bergamo, Lavender and Basil afterward.

Omega One Star Dragon fired a strong ki cannon so Dangers Trio clashed with Triangle Dangers Beam in response.

Pironel shot an attack similar to Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, Cabba shot a powerful Galick Gun, Kefla shot Gigantic Breaker, all the mentioned attacks combined with Triangle Dangers Beam and pushing back the attack from Omega One Star Dragon.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, aren't I? They don't even know how much responsibility I have to take for every mistake I made through this technique. It can't be helped, Stealth Hikki Maximum mode on." muttered Hachiman.

After finishing muttering and confirming that Omega One Star Dragon is fully distracted from him, Hachiman put on Potara earrings and a Time Ring he obtained from Universe 7's Supreme Kai.

Hachiman formed a powerful energy blade on his right hand where he put on the Time Ring.

"Future Rift Strike." said Hachiman.

After saying that, Hachiman swung his energy blade much similar to Monarch's luxurious dish but with incomparable speed.

However, even though he went all out with slicing, there's nearly no impact that is supposed to happen whatsoever.

"Argh…?!" groaned Omega One Star Dragon.

"LET'S DO IT! HAAAAAHHH…!" shouted Bergamo, Lavender, Basil, Kefla, Pirona and Cabba in unison.

*Boom*

Omega One Star Dragon, who clashed with Bergamo, Lavender, Basil, Kefla, Pirona and Cabba, suddenly had his eyes, shoulders and bare chest being sliced by some undetectable unknown attacks.

Even though it's just a short amount of time and damages he received weren't that heavy, all of that still enough to push Omega One Star Dragon to a disadvantageous situation and has to take the direct hit since he's currently blinded.

"What lucky timing. Maybe I will get better at math this time." self-muttered Hachiman.

Future Rift Strike is a technique that creates a temporary time rift that connects to one of the locations in the extremely near future of the user's choice with a Time Ring and sends all sorts of user's attacks through it.

Combined with his mind-reading ability, Hachiman is able to guess the location of Omega One Star Dragon in the near future and send as many attacks as he can to him through the Future Rift Strike.

"But if I missed and unnecessarily harmed any outsiders it would result in time law violation which is death penalty. Seriously, my life is truly on the line even though I'm not in the front line." thought Hachiman.

"What's…that…?!" said Omega One Star Dragon.

"Tch. Still not enough, huh?" said Kefla.

"There's no way it's enough. Remember what Hachiman-dono said. Keep distracting him no matter what!" said Pironel.

"We might be able to win this. That monster is already blinded. Let's do it everyone!" said Cabba.

"Don't order me around!" said Kefla, Bergamo, Lavender and Basil but still followed anyway.

Although Omega One Star Dragon's strength is obviously able to outshine all of his enemies that they couldn't seal the deal with him, he couldn't seal the deal with them either, especially with blinded eyes.

Omega One Star Dragon kept attempting to attack back but all of his attempts were interfered by Hachiman's Future Rift Strike, not to mention that he still kept being sliced by him up until now.

"How annoying. All of you were just powerless puny puppets." said Omega One Star Dragon.

"Just die!" said Kefla as she launched herself toward Omega One Star Dragon and attempted to fire Gigantic Burst at him in the face.

*Boom*

"That idiot!" shouted Hachiman.

"No… way…" groaned Kefla.

"What a good timing, Saiyan." said Omega One Star Dragon.

Seeing that Omega One Star Dragon has been cornered for a while, Kefla got cocky and tried to finish him off at point blank range on her own as she already forgot that her opponent was still much stronger than her.

As a result, Omega One Star Dragon not only survived her strongest attack, but also grabbed her neck tightly without any intention of letting her go while enduring the huge amount of pain which he suffered from getting sliced by Hachiman up until now.

"Release me, you dic—Mmmnn?!" groaned Kefla as she's in pain and dropped Botamo.

After that, Omega One Star Dragon's body turned into several bandages and forcefully tied Kefla into mummy before proceeding to do a transformation.

This left Hachiman no other choice but to let Omega One Star Dragon off the hook to ensure the merged idiot Saiyan's safety.

Once the transformation is completed, the one appearing in front of everyone is a figure of Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Kefla with green scleras and pupils, dark purple hair and jet-black skin emitted with Omega One Star Dragon's ki aura.

It's no doubt. Omega One Star Dragon managed to possess Kefla since she is strong enough to contain him.

"Guwaaahh…?!" groaned Cabba, Pironel, Basil, Lavender and Bergamo.

"It's much better for having a pair of healthy eyes." said Omega One Star Dragon.

The five front-line warriors have been instantly defeated by Omega One Star Dragon's single glare altogether.

"I've already said it before and now I was reminded about that again; I'm surrounded by idiots, aren't I? They don't even know how much responsibility I have to take for every mistake I made through this technique." thought Hachiman.

* * *

(The South Neutral Universe's earth)

*Boom*

"Ji…ren… De…feat… him…" weakly said Toppo and Dyspo.

Sound of fist clashing and ki clashing resonated everywhere as Jiren and Moro exchanged their flows.

At first, Jiren was at much advantage against Moro.

Most of Jiren's attacks are able to deliver heavy damages to Moro to the point of having body parts torn apart again and again while Moro's attacks could only left a little graze on Jiren's body at best.

Thanks to Piccolo's regeneration ability which Moro gained through the absorbed Seven Three who had copied Piccolo's abilities, let him survive Jiren's attacks.

And with Gohan's Saiyan ability, each time Moro regenerated from the near death, his power was raised dramatically afterward.

Seeing that, Toppo and Dyspo decided that they definitely must not let Moro gain any more power than he already is, and decided to join in to finish off Moro.

But Moro used Solar Flare technique which Seven Three copied from Gohan, blinded all three strongest Pride Troopers warriors at once before quickly regenerated and knocked off Dyspo and Toppo while using Decuple King Kai Fist technique which Seven Three copied from Gohan.

Although Jiren still blinded, he was still able to tank Moro's attacks like how he was before having his eyes blinded.

So Moro decided to get away from Jiren by speeded up with Septuagintuple King Kai Fist.

But Jiren didn't just stand there as he quickly after Moro's ki so Moro rained down meteors near the earth at Jiren's direction to distract him.

While dealing with falling meteors, Jiren's eyes eventually recovered.

And the first thing Jiren saw after his eyes recovered is…

"Toppo! Dyspo!" said Jiren.

Moro released Toppo and Dyspo to the ground after grabbing their necks.

"I'm really not into consuming appetizers just to prepare myself a main dish but it can't be helped." said Moro.

Jiren charged at Moro but Moro dodged in time and rapidly fired ki blasts at Jiren.

"That technique." said Jiren.

"Justice Flash, isn't it? What a lameass name for just simple ki blasts don't you think?" said Moro.

"It's beyond the comprehension of villains, that's why." retorted Jiren as he just deflected Moro's attacks with his invisible eyes blasts.

Then Jiren rapidly fired several ki blasts at Moro which the latter just smirked and quickly dodged the attacks at incredible speed much to Jiren's surprise and disappeared.

But Jiren still managed to catch Moro's ki and found him which Moro still ran away from him with incredible speed like before.

"Now it's Dyspo's Speed enchanted ability, huh?" said Jiren.

Jiren and Moro played hide-and-seek for a while, Moro eventually stopped running away from Jiren.

"Can't run anymore, huh?" said Jiren as he prepared to launch Power Impact at Moro.

However, after the Power Impact hit Moro, the latter just merely dissipated in front of Jiren.

"Illusion?" said Jiren.

"I'm sure I'm not letting him out of my sight and yet. This guy can progress faster than I thought he was." thought Jiren.

"HAAAAAHHH…!" screamed Jiren.

Jiren produced a massive impact through his kiai to every direction around the earth causing it to shake heavily.

"Found you!" said Jiren.

With immense impact from his kiai, not only did Jiren manage to dissipate all of Moro's illusion clones in an instant, but also using it as an active radar and eventually found the real Moro.

"Huh?" uttered Jiren.

Once Jiren spotted Moro, he found him holding a massive energy ball in his hand which shrunk down to a small size and went into Moro's mouth.

"HAAAAAHHH…!" screamed Moro.

The moment Moro swallowed the energy ball, he released numerous bolts of lightning, indicating that his power increased massively as the impact surpassed Jiren's kiai from earlier.

"What's this? He's much, much different from how he was earlier. What's going on here? Wait! Don't tell me…" thought Jiren.

"You've noticed it, huh? That's quite late, y'know?" said Moro.

At first Jiren thought that Moro just easily progressed but that was wrong.

Ever since Moro first used Dyspo's Super Maximum Light Speed Mode, he already created illusion clones which were what Jiren had been chasing after up until one of them being dissipated.

While Jiren was chasing after the illusion clones, the hidden Moro has been absorbing his energy quietly all the time.

"Let's resume my cooking." said Moro as he pointed his left fingertips at Jiren.

*Boom*

"Tch." said Jiren.

"Fiercer than you thought, right?" smirked Moro.

Although those were Justice Flashes copied from Toppo like before, the power and impact were completely different than how they were even without any King Kai Fist boosted, indicating how much energy Moro has absorbed up until this moment.

"Here I come!" said Moro.

Moro begins his counterattack against Jiren and proves his decisively superior might, easily outclassing Jiren almost entirely.

No matter how many ki blasts Jiren used against Moro, they were all dissipated by Moro's numerous lightning, not to mention that Moro wouldn't allow Jiren to have enough time to draw out massive energy for usages, putting him at a disadvantage with superior speed.

*Boom Boom*

Although Jiren can overwhelm Moro with Infinity Rush but soon enough Moro keeps up with him after using Quadruple King Kai Fist combined with Super Maximum Light Speed Mode.

"Gak?!" groaned Jiren as some of Moro's punches hit his stomach.

Eventually, Moro managed to break Jiren's Infinity Rush and close the gap between them the moment his Quadruple King Kai Fist boosted to Decuple King Kai Fist.

"What?!" uttered Jiren.

"Finally I caught you, my main dish." said Moro.

While Jiren was distracted by the pain inflicted by Moro's hits, he was captured in a human-sized Imprisonment Ball by Moro.

"Something like this is just…" said Jiren as he struggled to get out of the Imprisonment Ball.

"Just what?" playfully teased Moro.

"Damn…(huff huff) you…" cursed Jiren.

No matter how much power Jiren put out to break out of the Imprisonment Ball, all of them went to Moro's absorption.

Eventually, Jiren pants visibly.

"Jiren, was it? I'll make sure to enjoy your defeat to my heart's content." said Moro.

Upon hearing such disgraceful remarks from the villain in front of him, Jiren's mind went berserk.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…!" screamed Jiren.

"What in the world is this?!" uttered Moro.

Suddenly, Jiren's power rose exponentially, which was enough to break the Imprisonment Ball and caused all the volcanoes on the earth to erupt simultaneously much to Moro's shock.

Jiren's muscles seemingly become more defined and slightly grow in size with veins bulging throughout his body. He also gains a red sparkling aura similar to Goku's Ultra Instinct -Sign- which Moro has fought with before.

In other words, Jiren is now in his Super Full Power mode.

"Those sparkling auras. How nostalgic." said Moro.

—

(The North Neutral Universe's earth)

Ever since Omega One Star Dragon possessed Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Kefla and fought Hachiman, Hachiman kept using Future Rift Strike, not only sending his attacks into the near future. but also sending Omega One Star Dragon's too.

However, without any people to distract Omega One Star Dragon and still need to be concerned about Kefla's life, Hachiman couldn't properly predict where and when to send the attacks to.

*Boom*

"Guwaaahh?!" groaned Hachiman.

"Why didn't that merged Saiyan defused already? One hour supposed to have passed, isn't it?" said Hachiman.

"Is that your plan? Well thought but still naive." said Omega One Star Dragon.

Hachiman was holding Omega One Star Dragon hoping that he might get out of Kefla once she's defused. But unbeknown to Hachiman that the time limit of Potara fusion is nullified as long as Omega One Star Dragon doesn't leave Kefla's body.

After holding himself against Omega One Star Dragon for a long time, Hachiman was low in power and let Omega One Star Dragon have a chance to glare at him, bursted him up.

After being blown up by Omega One Star Dragon, Hachiman reverted into his mortal form and panted heavily on the ground.

"Is this how far I could do?" muttered Hachiman.

"ONII-CHAN! ONII-CHAN! ONII-CHAN!" screamed Komachi.

Without Hachiman's knowledge, Komachi has observed his fight for a while and hurriedly rushed for him upon knowing that her brother was about to be slaughtered.

"Komachi?! Why you…? This place is dangerous, Leave!" said Hachiman.

"No! Komachi won't let Onii-chan die like this!" said Komachi with teary eyes.

"Hello, Komachi. Onii-chan was just badly injured, not dying. I know that at this rate I'm going to be killed but c'mon." thought Hachiman.

"Worry not. You both can go to hell together with my mercy." said Omega One Star Dragon as he blasted Black Gigantic Breaker at Komachi and Hachiman.

*Boom*

"Kyaaaaahhh…!?" screamed Komachi.

*Swift*

"Hachiman-san?" said Cabba.

Hachiman managed to take Komachi and teleported away from Omega One Star Dragon's attack in time as he sensed Cabba's recovered ki. However…

"Komachi! Oi, Komachi! Hold yourself together! Komachi!" desperately said Hachiman with teary eyes.

Although both Hikigaya siblings successfully avoided death, they're both injured since some of Omega One Star Dragon's ki reached them before the teleportation is success.

Hachiman was barely injured any further from the blow. Komachi, on the other hand, her condition is hard to describe whether she's still alive or not, the blood bleeding from her head and fell unconscious.

No matter how many times Hachiman called out to Komachi, his injured cute little sister gave him no response whatsoever.

Then Hachiman shoved Komachi into Cabba's arm.

"**Take care of her for me!**" ordered Hachiman with an extremely stern tone.

Cabba trembled in fear upon hearing that and just quietly, obediently followed his order and left from his sight.

And then Omega One Star Dragon arrived in Hachiman's sight.

"**YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!**" screamed Hachiman.

*Boom*

"What?!" confused Omega One Star Dragon.

After that, Hachiman, not only did he transform into Hikigaya Zachiman 'Transcended', but also somehow did another transformation on top of that.

The kiai formed by the current Hachiman was enough to blow Omega One Star Dragon away as well as trembling the entire earth.

Hachiman's white hair turns spiky and appears to flow backwards, gaining a few yellow marks on the upper sides of his face and luminescent eight arms on his back, his entire body is shrouded in an intense rosé hue.

"**Prepare yourself, you scumbag!**" announced Hachiman as he angrily clenched his knuckles.

(Narrator POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9 for you readers, sorry for being late and please enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: One left

* * *

(Merus POV)

"To think that this was enough to awaken his atavism power inside him." I muttered as I watched Hikigaya Hachiman's battle from my staff.

And the reason is probably the Time Ring that responds to his anger, which summons forth his future potential here, which I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not.

The Grand Priest asked me to keep my eyes on him as soon as he found Hikigaya Hachiman's root.

The Grand Priest's assumption about Hikigaya Hachiman's root was right on the money as the latter already awakened one more signature ability of his ancestor during the time I and him met face-to-face that one time.

If the will to rebel against gods in his bloodline awakened along with power at this time will be one hell of havoc since all gods of destruction are now performing universal baseball games in the World of Void for Omni-kings' entertainment right now (with Supreme Kais as narrators, Angels as supporters and Grand Priest himself as judge).

Although he's not as strong as his ancestor, Hikigaya Hachiman in that form is still plenty strong, enough to close his strength gap between himself and Omega Shenron Kefla (I named that form myself) to almost nonexistent as of now.

*Swift*

"So fast! Where is he?" said Omega Shenron Kefla.

Speed itself was also so fast that Omega Shenron Kefla couldn't catch up with him with the glares.

"Gak…?!" groaned Omega Shenron Kefla.

Omega Shenron Kefla was head-locked, having arms and legs locked, became immovable and was kicked in the stomach and almost fell unconscious.

I see now… With extra hands and portal opening ability combined with insanely new strength, Hikigaya Hachiman was able to completely restrain Omega Shenron Kefla and delivered strong attacks without fail.

Then Hikigaya Hachiman appeared in front of Omega Shenron Kefla.

"You bastard!" said Omega Shenron Kefla.

"**It's no use.**" said Hikigaya Hachiman.

"Uwaaaaahhh…?!" groaned Omega Shenron Kefla.

Omega Shenron Kefla, quickly mustered up the strength to glare at Hikigaya Hachiman, hoping to explode him.

But it's no use. It's appear that it couldn't be used on someone whose ki couldn't be controlled by someone else, which the current Hikigaya Hachiman's was one of those cases and he himself knew it.

And with that, Omega Shenron Kefla was kicked away and landed on the north pole.

"Don't get cocky. I still have this body. I know you couldn't possibly kill this woman." said Omega Shenron Kefla with a wounded body.

Hikigaya Hachiman doesn't make a reply whatsoever but he still approached Omega Shenron Kefla as if he was deaf this whole time.

Omega Shenron Kefla distanced itself from Hikigaya Hachiman using shadow ability, creating friction rain and poisonous smoke.

"Both you and the world, just be destroyed already!" said Omega Shenron Kefla as he shot Noirs Gigantic Burst cladded in vibrations, lightning and fire at Hikigaya Hachiman.

"If Hikigaya Hachiman dodged, the earth would be damned, what would he do?" I muttered.

Hikigaya Hachiman clapped both of his original hands and formed Energy Scythe while all of his extra hands were extended to Omega Shenron Kefla's direction with four main fingers on each of them straight up and thumb crossing the palm horizontally.

And after that, the table has turned as all sorts of attacks were all nullified.

"He could even go that far with destruction. Even I couldn't help but be interested in him." I said.

"No-no way! Wha—?!" said Omega Shenron Kefla.

"What?" I said.

While Omega Shenron Kefla was shocked at what happened, Hikigaya Hachiman sliced him up in two pieces and caused the blood to flow out with the Energy Scythe.

Did he seriously—? No, it's not killing.

The splitted Omega Shenron Kefla were soon changed to Caulifla and Kale in their base form respectively while the black liquid I thought was a blood until now takes the form of the Omega Shenron before taking over Kefla's body.

"Ah… I see… It's like how he freed people from the possession of Shadow Dragons but this time the Energy of Destruction he has to inject into the victim like Kefla has to be a lot more but it can't still be too much so he has to put on a gamble." I said.

But to think that he still could be able to concentrate on Energy of Destruction which isn't human fortes while definitely cladded in furious emotions is really something, no wonder why Omega Shenron couldn't use his glaring on him.

"You little… Haaaaahhh…!" said Omega Shenron.

Omega Shenron's body keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"As if I would die alone, I will drag all of you along with me!" said Omega Shenron.

"**Self-destruction, huh?**" said Hachiman.

"That's right. And you can't do anything but accelerate the explosion. Look at the bright side, you and your beloved sister would still be together in the afterworlds. Good deal, isn't it?" said Omega Shenron.

Now that's bad. I have to hurry up and rewind the time so we can do-over.

But Hikigaya Hachiman isn't fazed at all.

"My body. I can't move. Yo—" said Omega Shenron.

"What's he trying to do?" I said.

Hikigaya Hachiman paralyzed Omega Shenron through gravity manipulation to the point that the latter couldn't continue to speak and summon a mass of gravity cubes surrounding the immobilized Omega Shenron.

"**What's wrong? If you don't hurry up and explode, your attempt would be all for naught.**" said Hikigaya Hachiman before shrinking all the gravity cubes down to nothing and causing Omega Shenron to disappear.

I guess I don't have to barge in at all.

And the moment I finished thinking that, Hikigaya Hachiman suddenly collapsed, bleeding, screaming and reverted back to his original human form.

"Eh? What the?" I said.

After observing him more closely, I realize that the strain of surpassing his limits and access to that brand new form has taken a heavier toll on him than anyone thought it would.

Well, I don't think it would be considered breaking the angel code to arbitrarily heal someone sometime.

(Merus POV Ended)

* * *

(Shin POV)

What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do?

I'm about to lose count how many times me being Supreme Kai couldn't do anything before the big fight lately. Even Kibito could do a better job at supporting them than me.

But it can't be helped even this time, isn't it? It's the fight between the two people who were actually on Gods of Destruction level.

All I could do is just send Kibito to assist Dende-san while I myself have to watch over them through a crystal ball together with my ancestor and Grand Supreme Kai (who's currently sleeping) in the realm of Kais.

"Hurry up, Kibito, Dende-san." I said.

"Can you shut up?" said my ancestor.

"B-But…" I said.

"It's true that although Jiren-san was supposed to be superior but Moro, after gaining more abilities from Dyspo and Toppo, can even close the gap between himself and Jiren-san, not to mention in Super Full Power mode. In terms of ability competition, Moro would be the superior and that worries you, right?" said my ancestor.

"Exactly." I replied.

"It's true that special ability is really a pain. However, just because you have so much ability doesn't mean you're invincible." said my ancestor.

"I know that, but…" I said.

"I doubt you know that. In the past, Grand Supreme Kai managed to capture that jerk despite the fact that the latter has more abilities and raw strength than him. Isn't this a good enough example to calm you down?" said my ancestor.

"I'm…" I said.

"Just learned to be quiet and watch it closely." demanded my ancestor.

Following my ancestor's demand, I resumed watching the fight between Jiren-san and Moro.

"Something strange about Moro…" I muttered.

It looks like Moro could keep up with Jiren-san with multiple abilities at first but Moro's movements started to keep missing lately.

When it comes to far range combat, they both were more or less on the same level. it's more like they fight with themselves in the mirror.

Brawl exchanges and ki attack exchanges are kept occurring without any rest.

However, when the distance between them reached a certain level, Moro's attacks rarely hit, not to mention not much effective on Jiren-san (but I couldn't help thinking that the earth could be destroyed whenever those attacks landed on it).

And Moro's exhaustion started to become visible.

"It's true that Moro can make any ability his own with unlimited time as long as he or Seven Three managed to copy them from someone else. However, just because he could remove the time limit doesn't mean he could do the same to the disadvantage of all the abilities he gained." explained my ancestor.

In order to keep up with Jiren-san, Moro boosted his power through the ability he gained and his own abilities to absorb power.

However, it's still undeniable to say that even Moro couldn't keep up with the strength he gained right away completely.

For example the combination of Dyspo's speed booster ability and Gohan-san manyfold King Kai Fist, theoretically analyzing, could let Moro keep up with Jiren-san in no time.

But in reality, it won't be that easy.

Power gained through King Kai Fist is a temporary one and the technique itself still takes a toll on the body of the owner.

Also, too much speed is undoubtedly hard to control and consumes a lot of concentration.

"But this match is still worth worrying about. Facing off the enemy who is not only strong but also capable of stealing power and abilities is no joke to Jiren-san either. It's a matter of time." said my ancestor.

In the end, is it better to worry or not?

"Whether Jiren-san could defeat Moro first? Or Moro would be able to adapt to his power first?" said my ancestor.

*Boom*

Right after my ancestor stated that, both Jiren-san and Moro clashed violently in one go causing the continent to explode instantly one after another.

Through the crystal ball, Jiren-san and Moro were both out of breath.

"Is it a draw?" I said.

"I don't think so. You go there and paralyze Moro real quick." said my ancestor.

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

Upon hearing that, the big angry mark appeared on my ancestor's head.

"Unlike Jiren-san, Moro can always gain back strength through absorption. Go prevent that at all costs!" said my ancestor.

"Y-Yes!" I said as I teleported to the earth.

*Swift*

And now I'm on earth. It is just as he said, Moro is about to absorb energy from the earth.

"You're…!" said Jiren-san.

"Supreme…Kai…" said Moro.

"Haaaaahhh…!" I shouted as I paralyzed Moro.

"Y-You…!" said Moro.

"Hurry up Jiren-san. Please defeat Moro." I said.

"Sorry, I couldn't. My body shouldered too much of a toll to do so." replied Jiren.

"No way…" I said.

It's no joking. I couldn't hold out a monster like Moro too long, y'know?

"You annoying little Supr—"

*Boom*

When Moro was about to break out of my paralyze, a ki blast was fired at Moro.

"Damn it… Now what?" groaned Moro.

It was no one but the person I didn't expect, Beerus-sama's angel attendant, Whis-san.

"Just prevent him from absorbing energy is fine, right?" said Whis-san.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Merus asked me to buy you guys some time until all the warriors gathered here, that's all." said Whis-san.

"O-Oh. Thank you very much." I thanked, not understanding the whole story.

I took Jiren-san with me to Kibito and Dende-san's whereabouts.

No wonder why they took so much time healing, they even took care of beaten Toppo-san and Dyspo-san too.

And now even Jiren-san has to be taken care of right now.

But the biggest reason and most ridiculous one is that the healed Goku-san and Vegeta-san couldn't settle who's the one that should be fighting Moro next after Jiren and even now letting the rock-paper-scissors game decide things much to everyone's headache.

"I can't stand this! It's already the 2020th time and we still ended up in a draw!" whined Vegeta-san.

"That's why I suggested you let me fight Moro!" said Goku-san.

"What's the point of letting you fight when you just get your ass kicked by him, not to mention in Ultra Instinct mode?" retorted Vegeta-san.

"C'mon Vegeta, at that time it's still incomplete, also, aren't you also getting your ass kicked by him too, even with Forced Spirit Fission technique?" retorted Goku-san.

You two just want to take revenge on Moro personally, aren't you?

Normally I would suggest both of them merge with each other and finish off Moro.

Since Moro already copied Vegeta-san's technique, merging is already a no-go.

Then I sensed something warping to our whereabouts.

*Swift*

"You guys?" said everyone.

The ones that appeared before us are Cabba-san, Caulifla-san, Kale-san, Saonel-san, Pirina-san, Hikigaya Hachiman-san and who's that?

Besides the ones whom I acquainted with, there's an earthling with an unusual, chubby appearance. He has greyish white hair that he keeps in a short ponytail and glasses. He wears a trench-coat over his school uniform, along with black fingerless gloves. He hid behind Hachiman-san since appearing.

Come to think of it, Whis-san said something like he will buy some time for us until all the warriors arrive.

Now I understand that, except the one I'm not familiar with. What's with this extra earthling that looked even weaker than ?

"It would be better if Dangers Trio and Botamo-san tagged along." said Cabba-san.

"Who cares about them? I swear I could do better without them." said Caulifla-san.

"And who was that merged bitch again that got cocky and screwed up everything over back then, I wonder? It could be much better if Merus doesn't heal her." quietly muttered Hachiman-san with an annoyed face.

Can anyone answer my doubt?

"Let me introduce this guy to you. This is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru. Not much is needed to be known about him other than the fact that he might come in handy to turn the table when we're in trouble." explained Hachiman-san.

That piled more doubt on my head.

"Hey, Hachiman! At least you should elaborate how amazing the great me is. Like how great my Akashic records were—" said Zaimokuza-san.

"Such a grandiose way to describe a mere manuscript. Also, how amazing you are to act rudely when the actual gods are here." said Hachiman-san as he pointed his fingers at me and Dende-san.

Upon hearing that, Zaimokuza-san made a 'For real' face before turning to both me and Dende-san and started apologizing as formally as he could (but still far away from politeness).

"Chit-chat aside, since we've arrived, I highly doubt Whis-san would continue buying time for us." said Hachiman-san.

Speaking of the devil, Whis-san suddenly appeared before us.

"You're right. Good luck everyone." said Whis-san as he left.

Right after Whis-san was nowhere to be seen, Moro appeared.

"Where's that white hair clown going?! I'm going to make him pay for his humiliation!" said Moro, annoyed.

Once I looked closely I noticed that most parts of Moro's body were newly regenerated ones. Whis-san must keep blasting Moro over and over, not giving him a chance to absorb energy.

However, does he really not know that even if he couldn't absorb energy from earth, he could still gain them through recovery from the near dead like Saiyans he copied from?

However, the fact that Whis-san could inflict damage to Moro to the point of near death without costing himself his own existence for fighting seriously meant that Moro at that time should be extremely weak enough to even weaker than Gods of Destruction.

If only Jiren-san could still continue to fight at that time, Moro would have been dealt by now. How unfortunate.

"Screw the rock-paper-scissor play! First come first serve!" said Vegeta-san.

"Hey! I'll be the one fighting Moro!" said Goku-san.

Upon noticing Moro, Goku-san and Vegeta-san quit playing rock-paper-scissor and go charging at Moro.

Vegeta-san went Super Saiyan Blue (advanced version) while Goku-san went Ultra Instinct (incomplete version) at Moro.

I knew it would be so rude to think about them this way but…

Saiyans' potentials known no bounds, so is their fighting maniac nature.

"Hey! No fair! Let us in too! Ready, Kale?" shouted Caulifla-san.

"Y-Yes. As Big sis's wish." replied Kale-san.

I couldn't help but rubbing my temple which Hikigaya Hachiman-san also did the same thing to me.

"Fu-Sion-Ha!" said Caulifla-san and Kale-san.

"Fusion?" I uttered.

And then Caulifla-san and Kale-san performed Fusion Dance and became one. By appearance alone, the result of their fusion is just like a little bulkier Kefla without earrings with Metamoran cloth.

"Yeah! Let's do this! I, Caulikale, will kick your ass before everyone else! Haaaaahhh…!"

Caulikale just went to Legendary Super Saiyan 3, however, unlike Kefla's version, her body just became much bulkier as if she was Kale in her Legendary Super Saiyan form.

I see, when they merge through Fusion Dance, the transformed figure will be taken from Kale-san's instead of Caulifla-san's. But it's still amazing for her to be able to keep herself from rampaging.

However, that's no use. Moro is still way more superior, not to mention that he still has the ability that can counter fusion.

"Geez. No choice then!" said Cabba-san as he powered up and went after Caulikale-san.

"That form? Gohan-san's…" I said.

Potential unleashed?

*Boom*

"Huh? Ugh?!" said Moro, confused.

"It's no use!" said Caulikale-san.

"Wow…" said Goku-san.

"Not bad, aren't you?" said Vegeta-san.

"Caulikale-san… what is she up to…?" said Cabba-san, confused.

"Don't get cocky!" said Moro.

"Ugh!?" groaned Caulikale-san.

Moro fired several balls containing Energy of Destruction at everyone who charged at him.

Everyone dodged, except Caulikale-san who just simply tanked it and was the first one to land the claws on Moro's face first, much to Moro's confusion as he continued to get barrages of claws cladded in immense energy until he kicked her away.

"Unlike Kefla, Caulikale is able to withstand the Energy of Destruction, huh? But that doesn't mean it's a good idea especially just to show off that childish technique." muttered Hachiman-san.

Now that I think about it, Caulikale-san's ki already dropped some even before her Energy Claws reached Moro. Guess she just was able to withstand but still couldn't avoid having her own ki affected.

However, I couldn't help but wonder.

"You're not going to join them?" I asked.

"Are you sure I should join them right now just to make us lose some more manpower?" retorted Hachiman-san.

I went speechless on that.

*Boom Boom Boom*

Then several blasts happened on Moro's face.

"Take… that…! Claws of the Big Bang!" said Caulikale-san while barely able to withstand the pain herself.

Somehow that technique reminded me of Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attacks except that they weren't spawned out from the mouth but coated the nails instead.

"How annoyi—?!" said Moro but stopped midway.

"You're mine, Moro!" said Goku-san.

"That's my line!" said Vegeta-san.

*Swift*

"Wha—?! Guwaaahh!?" groaned Vegeta-san.

"Vegeta! Ack!?" groaned Goku-san.

"Now who will be dead first, I wonder." said Moro.

"How dare you do that to Master Vegeta?! HAAAAAHHH…!" said Cabba-san.

"Small fry should know his place!" said Moro.

While Moro was distracted by Caulikale-san's technique, Goku-san and Vegeta-san charged at Moro with Kamehameha and Final Flash at point blank range respectively.

But Moro boosted his speed exponentially with Dyspo-san's ability and then used Toppo-san's ability to shoot two Energy of Destruction Balls at them simultaneously with incredible speed.

Goku-san was able to dodge it but Vegeta-san couldn't.

However, even though Goku-san could dodge that, he then got his neck locked and squeezed by Moro's Energy Ring.

Seeing Vegeta-san fall into Moro's attack, Cabba-san charged at Moro with a powerful Galick Gun with incredible speed, which Moro just simply pushed him back with a Special Beam Cannon copied from Piccolo-san.

"Surprise!" said Caulikale-san.

"You…!" said Moro.

Caulikale-san, who was forgotten by Moro, shot a great powerful ki wave at Moro at his back in close range while he pushed Cabba-san back.

*Boom*

Thanks to Caulikale-san's ambush, Cabba-san survived Moro's attack due to the Special Beam Cannon being discontinued.

"Ugh!? Argh?!" groaned Caulikale-san.

"I should have done this from the start." said Moro.

Moro stomped his punch to the ground and sank it, extended them with Piccolo's ability and punched Caulikale-san from the ground toward her stomach.

After that, Caulikale-san splitted into Caulifla-san and Kale-san respectively.

Really, what's the point of them fusing?

Right after I finished my thought, Hachiman-san transformed.

"Kai Kai Matoru!" said Hachiman.

Eh?

"I agreed that there's no point fusing. However, just this time, it's not in vain."

Not in vain?

Hm? Hachiman-san's current posture and what he said earlier is somewhat familiar to me.

Wait? Isn't that a Time Ring on his finger?

"Argh?! What's this?" said Moro.

Suddenly, Moro's body was sparkling.

"My magic power…" said Moro.

Magic Power? Could it be…

"Kai Kai Matoru. That's enough for an explanation, right?" said Hachiman-san.

"No, no. I also thought that it was that but it was still different. How can that be Kai Kai Matoru? Wasn't that…" I asked.

"The inventor taught it to me himself, forcefully. Also, when combined with the Time Ring, this is what happened." replied Hachiman-san.

"I don't understand." I said.

"With Time Ring ability and Supreme Kai's Potaras, I could perform any kind of attacks and techniques to any nearby places in the near future. In other words,…" replied Hachiman-san.

"By predicting the right time and spot where Moro would appear in the near future, you can seal away his magic power even though you're far away from him." I said.

So basically, Caulikale-san and everyone else were just decoys for that wise performance.

"However, the abilities other than magic still remain, could you inform those idiots to just seal the deal already?" said Hachiman-san.

"You're not joining them?" I said.

"Do I look like someone who could kick the ass of someone that strong without being a bother to those Saiyan idiots?" retorted Hachiman-san.

I went speechless for a second time.

I couldn't help but wonder why he won the tournament of power sometime.

"Oh. But calling Son Goku here. I have a business with him." said Hachiman-san.

Normally I would have asked him why but I don't think we have enough time and it's better to follow his plan.

I did as he said. After Goku-san freed Vegeta-san and let Vegeta-san and Cabba-san fight Moro, I asked him to go see Hachiman-san.

Although the gap between raw strength is still high, Moro without magic power is easier to handle.

"What's you calling me here for?" asked Goku-san.

"Let me experiment with something so just stay still a little while." said Hachiman-san.

Hachiman-san raised his energy and pointed out his right hand at Goku-san.

Then an aura similar to Zamasu Black's being injected into Goku-san.

It's almost missed due to how Ultra Instinct works but the injection is success anyway.

"What is this? My body is…" said Goku-san.

Goku-san's ki suddenly raised and his hair turned silver.

"Just go already." said Hachiman-san as Goku-san went off to fight Moro.

"This is…" I said.

"Look like it's a hit. I can somehow destroy the bonds between one's body and mind with my ki so…" said Hachiman-san.

"With the bond completely destroyed, Ultra Instinct became in complete state. That's wonderful." I said.

To think that he could do that much, now our victory is confirmed.

"It's early to celebrate. That state couldn't be reached that easily so we better assume that it's just a temporary completion. Unless he could defeat that goat guy or access the completion on his own before his time limit ran out, it would be in vain." said Hachiman-san.

That's reasonable too.

But seeing what happened right now I could rest assured to some degree now.

It's true that both Vegeta-san and Cabba-san already collapsed but Goku-san went to prevent them from getting killed by Moro in time and fought him afterward.

Moro, being overwhelmed by Ultra Instinct Goku-san in every way, and now he's going to finish off Moro.

"I… need… stronger… body…" silently said Moro while laid down on the ground.

"It's your fault for relying on absorbing life energy instead of training." said Goku-san.

"Just defeat him already!" shouted Hachiman-san.

After Hachiman-san's sudden shout ended, Moro's body shone and disappeared, much to everyone's confusion.

Then the earth suddenly shakes crazily and Moro's ki could be sensed from all around the earth.

"This phenomenon. Don't tell me…" I said.

"Tch. It's too late, huh? That jerk goat just merged with earth." said Hachiman-san.

"We're screwed up, aren't we? Killing Moro would cause the earth itself to be destroyed too." I said.

Then I was carried away along with Zaimokuza-san by Hachiman-san.

Moro's hand formed itself upon the earth surface and reached us before I knew it.

But that's still not enough to relieve me.

Moro's fate is now tied to the planets. In addition, his body now risks detonating which will eradicate the galaxy along with it.

What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do?What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do? What should we do?

And why did you still calm, Hachiman-san?!

(Shin POV Ended)

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10 for you readers. Please enjoy.**


End file.
